Un espíritu de fuego
by Rosmir
Summary: Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts Hermione da su vida para salvar a Harry, pero se enterara de quien es en realidad, conocera su verdadero ser y tendrá una nueva oportunidad de vida.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

* * *

Correr, eso era lo que hacía siempre con mis amigos, que durante 7 años habíamos sido inseparables. Harry y Ron mis hermanos, mas no por sangre si no por lazos de amistad, por elección.

Acabábamos de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, un paso más hacia la victoria dábamos, acabábamos de destruir un horrocrux, la legendaria diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Ahora nos encontrábamos corriendo por estos pasillos llenos de memoria y recuerdos que ahora eran destrozados en una lucha por el dominio, por el poder. Salíamos por la entrada principal a toda velocidad hacia los terrenos, la mano de Harry bloqueo mi camino cuando un hechizo paso rozando mi cara, el mortifago fue rápidamente aturdido por mi amigo.

Devastación, es lo que veía por doquier en medio de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Hechizos de ambos bandos destruían el lugar que fue un hogar para todos aquellos magos y brujas que pasaron por esas puertas.

Mis amigos batiéndose a duelo con malditos dementes, algunos heridos y hasta muertos, luchando por la vida, por un ideal de libertad, en el medio del desastre criaturas espeluznantes se alzaban contra nosotros trolls, acromantulas, hombres lobo y dementores. De pronto una maniática figura apareció entre los combatientes, riendo con una risa fría que me hizo recordar el dolor que me hizo experimentar hace tan solo unos días, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mira que tenemos aquí pero si es el traidor a la sangre, la asquerosa sangre sucia y el chico Potter que cree que es capaz de derrotar a mi señor – rió con esa risa que era capaz de dar escalofríos a cualquier persona – Mi señor dijo que quería matarte personalmente pero creo que le ahorraré el trabajo ¡Avada Kedavra! – una luz verde se dirigió hacia mi mejor amigo, no mi hermano y no lo dude corrí hacia él y lo empuje fuera del camino pero antes de alcanzar a moverme el hechizo logro golpearme en la espalda.

-¡Hermione, no! – oí la voz de mis mejores amigos llamarme, pero oscuridad era lo único que veía y sentía.

De pronto todo se volvió blanco, oía murmullos que no comprendía, hasta que una voz me hablo fuerte y claramente:

-Has peleado con valor y sacrificio, las virtudes de un líder, has aprendido todo lo que podías de ese mundo, ahora es tiempo de regresar a donde perteneces – declaro solemnemente la voz, dejándome confundida preguntándome a que se refería – Brillaras como la Luna y como ella dominaras las aguas, se tan hermosa como la Luna, pero tan fiera e indomable en batalla como el mar, como tu padre se te honrara con el don de la previsión – volvió a declarar dejándome aun mas confundida – Es hora de volver a casa Arien Ehiztari, Estrella de la Mañana – y volví a sumirme en la oscuridad se volvió negro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

He elegido el nombre de Arien es la sierva de Vána, un espíritu de fuego de considerable poder que al contrario de sus semejantes los Barlogs resistió las tentaciones de Morgoth y se mantuvo fiel a Eru.

Los Valar escogieron a Arien para que guiara a Anar por el cielo. Así, la Llama Dorada abandonó su resplandeciente forma y partió hacia el cielo para conducir a la Estrella del Día. La fuerza de Arien es tal que le permite soportar el peso de su misión sin fin, y su ardiente esencia le otorga inmunidad frente al gran calor. Es capaz de dominar cualquier fuego.

A la estrella cazadora le di el nombre de Ehiztari me gusto en una historia que leí, ademas como su hermana le di el titulo de estrella pero sera aun mas hermosa que ella, tanto como la Luna.

** ¡Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Una estrella brillara en el cielo

**Nota de la autora:**

**El texto en cursiva indica que se está hablando en elfico o algún término relacionado**

* * *

**Una estrella vuelve a brillar en el cielo**

* * *

Desperté cuando un rayo de sol golpeo mi cara y lentamente abrí mis ojos para saber dónde me encontraba. Me sorprendí al encontrarme en una amplia habitación de estilo medieval con acabados en forma de hojas y vides. Me senté en la cama pensando donde estaba, puse la manos en mi cabeza tratando de recordar y lo recordé la luz verde, la oscuridad, la voz y luego, nada.

Ya despertaste – dijo una voz femenina, levante la cabeza para ver a una mujer de radiante belleza de cabellera negra y unos brillantes ojos azules que llevaba una bandeja con comida, luego procedió a ponerla sobre una mesita que se encontraba cerca – Soy Arwen, estas en Rivendell, la casa de mi padre, Lord Elrond.

¿Rivendell? – dije extrañada no habia leído o escuchado de ese lugar, me fije mejor en ella, sus oídos eran puntiagudos – T-tus oídos son puntiagudos – tartamudee torpemente

Ella me miro extrañamente – Soy una elfa por esa razón mis oídos son de esta manera ¿nunca habías oído hablar o visto un elfo? – negué con la cabeza, claro yo conocía a Dobby, Kreacher y Winky pero no habia visto un elfo como ella – ¿Te sientes mejor?

Si, solo me siento un poco aturdida – declare, en verdad estaba aturdida estaba en lugar totalmente extraño para mi – ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?

Ella se sentó junto a mí y me miro – Oh claro, bueno cabalgaba por los alrededores, cuando te encontré tirada en el bosque, te traje hasta aquí y te curamos, tenías raspones, contusiones y un tobillo roto – dijo con algo de gravedad en su tono.

Oh, gracias entonces, pero no tenías que hacerlo – dije algo incomoda, ella me miro con algo de dureza en sus ojos azules.

Claro que tenía que hacerlo, esa no es la manera elfica despues de todo – declaro con orgullo en su voz.

¿Manera elfica? – pregunte confundida

La manera elfica. Un elfo jamás le niega la ayuda a alguien que lo necesita y tú la necesitabas en ese momento, te aliste un poco de ropa, está en ese armario – dijo señalando un armario gran armario blanco – Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

Oh claro que torpeza la mía, soy Hermione, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – musité algo avergonzada mirando hacia el piso.

No es nada, saldré para que puedas cambiarte – dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta

Me levante, pero luego me mareada y perdí el equilibrio, Arwen pareció darse cuenta de mi estado y me sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso, me sentó lentamente de nuevo en la cama.

Creo que tendré que ayudarte – dijo levantándose y se dirigió hacia el armario mientras yo con las manos algo temblorosas procedía a quitarme la ropa, suavemente me despoje de la camiseta que llevaba puesta quedando de espaldas hacia a Arwen, sentí un suave ruido y me di vuelta para ver que Arwen tenía un semblante algo descompuesto viéndome con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y los labios algo separados.

¿D-de donde tienes esa marca en tu hombro? – manifestó señalando mi hombro derecho

¿Esto? – Exprese tocando mi hombro mientras ella asentía aun ligeramente aturdida – Siempre lo he tenido, es una marca de nacimiento – le respondí extrañada por su pregunta.

Hermione, me disculparías un momento – asentí con la cabeza – por favor quedate aquí y come – manifestó entregándome un hermoso vestido.

Claro, no te preocupes – le dije mientras Arwen salía apresuradamente de la habitación dejándome confundida por su reacción.

* * *

Corría rápidamente por los pasillos, no era posible que la chica que encontré en el bosque en tal lamentable estado fuese ella, sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas, no me importo que los elfos me dieran miradas extrañadas por mi inusual comportamiento, despues de tanto tiempo podía ser ella, podríamos tenerla a nuestro lado, como siempre debió haber sido, llegue a la biblioteca donde sabía que mi Ada se encontraba y abrí las puertas rápidamente.

_¡Ada!_ – exclame fuertemente, aún las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, corrí hacia él y lo abrase pareció extrañado por mi reacción.

¿Qué sucede Arwen? ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo alarmado por la actitud de su hija

_Ada_, ella… Hermione… ella… la chica – balbuceo torpemente aun descompuesta por la sospecha de que podía ser ella.

Arwen, tranquilízate ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que te descompusieras de esta forma? – pregunto alarmado mientras miraba a su hija que seguía llorando pero que trataba de recobrar la compostura.

Arwen suspiro tratando de calmarse – _Ada_, Hermione, la chica que encontré en el bosque, ella en su hombro derecho tiene… una marca de una luna con alas – lo último fue dicho en un susurro casi inaudible, pero gracias a los agudos sentidos elficos su padre logro oír lo que dijo.

La separo rápidamente de él, desencajado por la noticia – ¿Estas segura hija, puede ser ella?

Yo… no lo sé _Ada_, la ayudaba a cambiarse debido a que estaba muy débil, me levante y fui hacia el armario, pero cuando voltee ella estaba de espalda hacia mí y entonces lo vi, la misma marca que poseía ella – exclame mientras veía a mi padre que seguía alarmado por la noticia.

Puede ser un engaño Arwen, ella desapareció hace mucho tiempo, no deseo tener fe para luego decepcionarme – declaro Lord Elrond con un tono de evidente tristeza y pesar en su voz

Puede ser una coincidencia, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo _Ada_, no quiero perder la esperanza, puede ser ella – Arwen dijo con melancolía, mientras secaba sus lágrimas, miro a su padre que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras lo pensaba por unos segundos finalmente se dirigió a un sillón, Arwen lo seguía de cerca, se sentaron durante unos segundos finalmente su padre suspiro, se levantó y declaro:

Si realmente es ella, solo hay una manera de saberlo. Desde que ella desapareció, desde que la arrancaron de nuestro lado – dijo con una voz de impotencia que hizo que su hija se levantara y tomara su mano suavemente – Desde que ella se fue, Ehiztari perdió su brillo, su luz ya no fue como antes y la luz de su colgante se extinguió, si realmente es ella, la Estrella de la Mañana de los elfos, Ehiztari volverá a brillar como antes, como siempre debió haber sido, si es ella solo Ehiztari puede probarlo – se dirigió hacia un lugar apartado, donde se encontraba una pintura acerca de las estrellas movió un poco la pintura para dejar al descubierto una pared hueca que contenía una caja fuerte, la abrió y de su interior extrajo una pequeña caja azul que contenía un bellísimo colgante que parecía una flor con diferentes capas, hecho de diamantes y plata, pero parecía muerto, sin vida, su luz se habia extinguido.

Arwen sabía que para su padre, el ver de esa manera a Ehiztari era volver a recordar que ella ya no estaba ahí, que la habían separado de su lado a los pocos días de nacida, era volver a revivir la angustia y el dolor de su corazón. Se volteo hacia su hija mirándola con unos ojos que ella pocas veces habia visto, llenos de dolor y esperanza.

Arwen, si es ella, si los Valar hicieron que ella regresara con nosotros, mi corazón dejara de llorar, 800 años Arwen, los elfos hemos llorado la perdida de la Estrella de la Mañana, no quiero dejar de tener esperanza – tomo el colgante de su caja, y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla – Vamos hija, averigüemos si nuestra Arien ha regresado a nosotros – declaro encaminándose hacia la puerta mientras su hija lo seguía a su lado, sus corazones llenos de esperanza.

* * *

Despues de que Arwen saliera de la habitación tan extrañamente, mi estómago crujió y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde Arwen habia dejado la bandeja con comida, tenía hambre no lo negaría, procedí a comer, era extraño el sabor pero no era desagradable más bien distinto a todo lo que alguna vez habia degustado era como si me llenara con un solo bocado, cuando hube terminado, ahora con más energía, procedí dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa nuevamente.

Me di la vuelta aún tenía está sucia y demacrada ropa, mire hacia la cama donde yacía el vestido que Arwen me habia dado, era diferente a cualquier vestido que habia visto, pero muy hermoso era de color beige, con largas mangas, con un delgado cinturón de flores marrón claro y un escote circular que dejaba un poco descubiertos los hombros, me desvestí y procedí a ponérmelo, era muy suave y extremadamente cómodo, suspire recordando la batalla, el cómo Bellatrix trato de matar a Harry, como me interpuse en el camino de la maldición, fruncí el ceño, se suponía que debía estar muerta ¿acaso asi era la muerte?

Mire a mí alrededor analizando la habitación, entonces lo vi, mi bolso de cuentas que tanto nos habia ayudado cuando huíamos en busca de Horrocruxes, no lo dude me dirigí hacia él, lo tome entre mis manos y volví a sentarme en la suave cama, miraba nuevamente la habitación, en la mesita cerca de la cama se hallaba mi varita, eso me extrañó ¿Cómo era posible que mi bolso y mi varita estuviesen conmigo?

Abrí aun confundida mi bolso, todo seguía igual mis libros, pociones, mi tienda mágica, los artículos que habia usado durante esa carrera del destino, pero en el fondo se hallaba una muy conocida espada, no era posible. Era la espada de Godric Gryffindor, la última vez que la habia fue en la Mansión Malfoy ¿Qué ocurría, como era posible esto? .La puerta se abrió sacándome de mis cavilaciones, cerré rápidamente mi pequeña bolsa, levante la mirada para ver a una Arwen con ojos llorosos y un hombre que me veía con gravedad, sostenía en su mano algo que no alcanzaba a ver pero me sentía peculiar, como si fuese algo importante

Soy Lord Elrond, mi hija Arwen me informo que ya habias despertado ¿te encuentras bien ahora? – me pregunto con una voz grave.

Si, solo un poco aturdida eso es todo, quiero darles las gracias por brindarme ayuda cuando lo necesite – exclame realmente agradecida, pero aún me preguntaba el porqué de mi estadía en ese lugar.

No es necesario darlas, ahora quiero mostrarte algo – abrió su palma y vi un bello colgante que parecía una flor con muchos pétalos, era muy hermoso pero habia algo extraño en él era… como si estuviese muerto, me sentí extraña era como si me llamara, como si lo habia visto anteriormente, extendió el colgante hacia mi lentamente y al igual que lentamente lo tome.

Algo extraño paso a continuación sentí un escalofrió recorrerme y el colgante carente de vida, empezó a brillar tenuemente hasta que finalmente se encendió completamente, lo que parecía una flor ahora brillaba al igual que una pequeña estrella, sentí que perdía mis fuerzas y una neblina blanca me envolvía. Arwen Lord Elrond me miraban extrañamente una con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas y el otro con sus ojos abiertos, él se apresuró a sostenerme cuando sentí que todas mis fuerzas me abandonaban, y luego solo oscuridad.

* * *

Arwen caminaba a mi lado, despues de 800 años de dolor, podría ser ella, podría recuperarla, mi hija Arien, podría haber regresado a casa. Finalmente llegue a la habitación donde se encontraba ella, abrí la puerta lentamente, alli sentada en la cama se hallaba una chica castaña que parecía tener tan 18 años humanos, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño bolso con cuentas que procedió a cerrar, luego levanto la mirada y nos vio, luego procedí a exclamar :

Soy Lord Elrond, mi hija Arwen me informo que ya habias despertado ¿te encuentras bien ahora? – le pregunte preocupado pues Arwen me informe en estado en que la habia encontrado.

Si, solo un poco aturdida eso es todo, quiero darles las gracias por brindarme ayuda cuando lo necesite – dijo con un tono de real agradecimiento en su voz.

No es necesario darlas, ahora quiero mostrarte algo – le dije y luego abrí mi palma revelando el colgante, cada vez que lo veía asi, sin brillo me rompía el corazón pues indicaba que ella ya no estaba, la vi a la cara pero ella miraba el colgante extrañamente con el ceño un ligeramente fruncido como tratando de recordar, le extendí lentamente el colgante de la estrella cazadora y ella al igual que yo lentamente lo tomo entre sus manos.

Lo que paso despues cambiaria mi vida, la vi estremecerse ligeramente y en su mano Ehiztari volvía a brillar tenuemente, hasta que se encendió completamente, abrí mis ojos y note que Arwen lloraba, de pronto una neblina blanca la envolvió procedí a sostenerla cuando iba a caer al piso, la tome en mis brazos y la deposite suavemente en la cama, cuando me hube separado de ella lo note, su cabellera antes castaña, ahora era rubia como el de mi amada Celebrían, su rostro hora se parecía al de Arwen pero aún más bello, su cuerpo creció y sus oídos antes que tenían una forma como la de los hombres, ahora se parecían a los de un elfo, puntiagudos. Voltee a mirar a Arwen que tenía las manos en su boca, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y miraba a la chica que yacía en la cama, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

_Ada_, es ella, regreso con nosotros, ha vuelto – dijo aun llorando pero con una gran alegría en su voz, se separó de mí y la miro suavemente – regresaste… hermana – susurro lo último mientras le sonreía ligeramente

Arwen, regreso aquí, con su familia – ahora yo dejaba soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Mi hija, mi Arien regreso – Ha regresado, Arien Ehiztari, la Estrella de la Mañana, ha vuelto a casa – me voltee a mirar a mi hija perdida que habia encontrado el camino para volver a casa, me encamine hacia la ventana para ver en el cielo que Ehiztari habia vuelto a brillar,

* * *

En Caras Galadon, Lady Galadriel yacía sentada junto a su esposo Celeborn, de pronto un escalofrió pareció recorrerla, algo pasaba, ella lo sabía, su esposo sabía que algo le sucedía, el tomo su mano.

Galadriel ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado por su esposa, él sabía que algo sucedía con ella, si ella se descomponía de esa forma, era algo importante.

Pero ella no respondió se levantó de su asiente y miro el cielo nocturno, se llevó las manos a la boca para contener una exclamación, una cuantas lágrimas dejo caer, nunca perdió la esperanza y gracias a los Valar al fin habia sucedido, lo que espero tantos años de los hombres.

Su esposo la miraba extrañado por su actitud y camino hacia ella, levanto la vista para ver lo que ella veía con tanta alegría. Lloro, pero no fue capaz de callar, sollozo suavemente y se volteo a mirar a su amada esposa.

Ehiztari ha vuelto a brillar –susurro con una inmensa alegría, su nieta, su nieta perdida, habia encontrado el camino para regresar a casa, la estrella cazadora habia vuelto a iluminar el cielo.

* * *

En su trono en el bosque negro, se encontraba el rey Thranduil, frente a él se hallaba su hijo, el príncipe Legolas.

Deben limpiar el nido que se encuentra en los límites del este de la fortaleza de Dol Guldur – dijo con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas, como siempre.

Si, padre como ordenes – declaro el príncipe – pero, si las matáramos de raíz ya no volverían a nuestras tierras

La fortaleza esta fuera de nuestras tierras – dijo algo enojado de que siempre tratando de contrariarlo.

_Ada_ yo… - Legolas hablo, habría dicho mas pero un elfo de la guardia habia llegado, se inclinó hacia el en señal de respeto.

Mi señor Thranduil, le ruego que perdone la interrupción, pero algo sucede en el cielo, un milagro – dijo avergonzado por tener que interrumpir a su rey pues él sabía que no le gustaban los desacatos.

¿Un milagro, de que hablas? – pregunto su hijo Legolas al guardia que los habia interrumpido

Es mejor den una vista hacia el cielo y lo sabrán, le ruego disculparme – agrego saliendo rápidamente de la sala del trono

Padre e hijo fruncieron ligeramente el ceño por la abrupta salida del guardia, los dos presentes en la sala se dirigieron hacia el balcón con miradas curiosas, miraron hacia el cielo y entonces ahí el motivo de la conmoción, un suceso que no habia pasado en 800 años, la Estrella de la Mañana, Ehiztari, volvía a brillar en el cielo.

Esa noche un milagro ocurrió una estrella volvía a brillar en el firmamento, Ehiztari volvía a resplandecer y lo hacía más hermoso, fuerte e intenso como nunca antes.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Si no les gusta díganlo es mi primer fanfic**


	3. Ilumíname para saber quién soy

**Nota de la autora:**

**Los diálogos en elfico o algún término relacionado irán en cursiva**

* * *

**Ilumíname para saber quién soy**

* * *

Desperté al sentir la cálida luz del sol golpear suavemente mi rostro, gemí ¡Por Merlín! Sentía que la cabeza me reventaría y percibía todo mi cuerpo adolorido ¿Cómo habia sucedido? Recordé el hermoso collar que Lord Elrond me enseño, era como si me llamara, como si lo conociese y esa extraña y traslúcida neblina blanca que me envolvió. Abrí los ojos bruscamente y me incorpore suavemente aun con este exorbitante dolor en el cuerpo que parecía apoderarse de mi ser, me senté en el borde de la cama examinando el lugar, aun me encontraba en la misma habitación en la que habia estado anteriormente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – oí una suave voz femenina preguntándome, alce lentamente mi rostro para ver a Arwen sentada en una silla cercana a mí, me percaté que tenía los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados y me miraba con ¿alegría?

- Este dolor de cabeza me está matando – exclame mientras llevaba una de mis manos hacia mi frente, la cabeza me ardía en fiebre y mis manos estaban mortalmente congeladas - ¿Qué sucedió? Siento que todo mi cuerpo arde.

-¿Qué recuerdas? – su pregunta me sorprendió, ella me miraba inquisitivamente como analizando mi reacción.

-Recuerdo… tu padre me mostro ese colgante era como si me… hablara como si… me llamara y esa tenue neblina que me rodeo y luego… nada – la mire directamente y luego pregunte - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me gustaría contestar esa pregunta pero debemos esperar que llegue mi padre, el sabrá explicártelo mejor que yo – asentí pero me lleve las manos hasta mi cabeza rápidamente cuando sentí el dolor pulsante, en verdad este dolor de cabeza es insoportable – Toma bebe esto te ayudara a sobrellevar el dolor – musito entregándome un vial que supongo que era alguna poción, la tome lentamente con las manos temblorosas me sentía muy débil me lo lleve a los labios tomando un sorbo en unos segundos el dolor parecía disminuir

-Gracias, no podría haber tolerado ese dolor durante más tiempo – le dije verdaderamente agradecida ese suplicio era inaguantable

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ambas volteamos a ver de quien se trataba del padre de Arwen, Lord Elrond.

-Es bueno verte despierta ¿Cómo te sientes? – me miraba igual que Arwen, podía percibir que algo pasaba, sentía su mirada de añoranza sobre mi

-Adolorida, eso es todo, Arwen menciono que me explicaría mi reacción anterior – estaba muy confundida, necesitaba respuestas, me encontraba en un lugar extraño y no sabía lo que habia sucedido con mis amigos.

-Déjame contarte una historia – dijo sentándose a un lado de donde yo me encontraba, él y Arwen compartieron una mirada luego volteo hacia mí y comenzó su relato:

-Hace 800 años mi esposa Celebrían y yo tuvimos una hija, ella como Arwen recibió el título de estrella, fue dotada con la gracia de la Estrella de la Mañana, fue nuestra alegría, pero esa dicha no duro demasiado, durante una noche de tormenta, tan solo unos días despues de nacer, ella fue arrancada de nuestro lado, ordenamos su búsqueda por toda la Tierra Media pero ella nunca apareció, rogamos a los Valar muchas veces su regreso, casi perdemos la esperanza pero… hoy estas aquí, regresaste con nosotros Arien…

-¿Arien? Yo… yo conozco ese nombre – musité en voz baja apenas audible, pero creo que ellos llegaron a oírme e intercambiaron una mirada esperanzada, de pronto vino a mí el recuerdo, esa voz llamándome de esa manera, lo mire a los ojos – Arien Ehiztari, la Estrella de la Mañana.

- Regresaste… eres tu… hermana, Arien – alcance a oír decir a Arwen antes de que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mí, quede paralizada por la muestra de afecto, algo sucedía.

-Que… ¿Qué sucede? – Arwen me soltó, me miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Tu eres mi hermana Arien Ehiztari, la Estrella de la Mañana de los elfos, hemos llorado tu perdida 8 siglos, el colgante que nuestro padre te mostro ayer era Ehiztari, representa la gracia de la Estrella de la Mañana, desde que desapareciste Ehiztari perdió su brillo parecía muerto pero ayer… – lloro – lo tocaste y volvió a resplandecer como antes, regresaste a nosotros

-¿Q-qué? – parpadeo perpleja no me esperaba semejante declaración, yo sé que soy Hermione Granger

-Comprendo, debes estar sumamente confundida es demasiada revelación, en tan solo un momento, pero debes saber la verdad… hija – declaro Lord Elrond tomando suavemente mi mano

-Pero yo soy Hermione Granger, una bruja nacida de muggles – musite – esto es tan extraño ¿Cómo puedo ser su hija si yo no me parezco en nada a ustedes?

-¿Una bruja? ¿Eres un Istari? – me miraron con los ojos ligeramente abiertos

-¿Qué es un Istari? – pregunte, no tenía idea a que habría de referirse ese termino

- Es una persona con magia ¿tienes magia? – me hablo Arwen a lo cual asentí – Respecto a la apariencia, supongo que estabas bajo un hechizo de apariencia… - ¡Claro! Un hechizo glamour explicaría la débil y translucida niebla anterior pero yo soy… la voz dijo… que era hora de regresar a donde pertenecía y que mi nombre era Arien, es… verdad soy su hija pero es tan extraño – ¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo?

Suspire, pero comencé mi relato, les narre mi infancia, el cómo supe que era una bruja, como conocí a mis mejores amigos, mi estancia en Hogwarts, lo sucedido en mi primer año con la Piedra filosofal. El incidente en segundo año con el basilisco y la Camara de los Secretos. Tercer año lo ocurrido con Sirius Black, los dementores y el profesor Lupin. Cuarto año, el cómo Harry fue seleccionado para participar en el torneo de los tres magos y el regreso de Voldemort. La Orden del Fénix, la formación del ejército de Dumbledore, la batalla del ministerio y la muerte de Sirius acontecido en quinto curso. El misterio del príncipe mestizo, la muerte de Dumbledore y como nos enteramos del secreto de los Horrocruxes. Como los mortifagos derrocaron al ministerio, Harry, Ron y yo nos convertimos en los más buscados del mundo mágico, nuestra carrera en busca de estos malignos objetos, de mí… tortura en la mansión Malfoy y de la Batalla de Hogwarts, no pude decirles que me asesinaron yo aún no lo aceptaba despues de todo, asi que les dije que no sabía la razón. Al terminar mi relato me abrazaron fuertemente

-Haz sido muy valiente, me enorgullece que seas mi hija – dijo abrazándome – creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado tiempo, ha anochecido – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, no habia percatado del tiempo que llevábamos hablando debieron ser horas – informaremos a tus hermanos, Elladan y Elhoir acerca de ti, ahora… esto es tuyo por derecho de nacimiento – manifestó entregándome el colgante Ehiztari que ahora brillaba al igual que una estrella, abrió el broche y lo puso alrededor de mi cuello

-Debes descansar Arien tu transformación seguramente te tiene agotada, te dejaremos sola para que descanses… Arien – me miro a los ojos mi hermana cogiendo suavemente mis manos en el proceso – gracias por regresar – me abrazo – gracias

Luego se encaminaron hacia la puerta y me enviaron una alegre pero triste mirada, supongo por lo que tuve que pasar en la vida, pero eso me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, les di una pequeña sonrisa antes de verlos irse.

Necesitaba refrescarme, me encamine hacia el baño tenía una gran espejo y un recipiente con agua, tanto habia pasado en tan poco tiempo que me era difícil pensar con claridad, me mojo la cara con agua, me vi en el espejo y contuve una exclamación.

En reflejo veía una doncella de una extraordinaria belleza, tenía el cabello rubio rizado, una nariz pequeña y respingada, labios delgados y carnosos, pero mis ojos ya no eran marrones ahora eran azules como los de Arwen y Lord Elrond.

Extraño tanto a Harry y Ron, esto es tan difícil y extraño para mí, creer que he sido una humana para enterarme que soy un elfo, no una princesa elfa. Estar en este mundo, vivir en una mentira durante toda mi vida, que el mundo que creía que lo era, se cayera a pedazos frente a mí, tener una nueva familia

Dolía, si pero era inevitable, recibí la maldicion asesina, di mi anterior vida para salvar a mi amigo, ya no soy Hermione Granger, ahora soy Arien Ehiztari, soy la Estrella de la Mañana.

Definitivamente mi vida ya no sería igual.

* * *

Todo lo que paso mi hija en ese mundo, si no la hubiesen llevado de nosotros no hubiese tenido que soportar tanto sufrimiento, no hubiese sido… torturada.

-Mi hermana es muy fuerte para soportar tanto – hablo Arwen que yacía sentada a mi lado sentada en uno de los muchos sillones de la biblioteca, tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Es cierto, nosotros la vimos nacer, soportamos 8 siglos de su ausencia, se ha convertido en una mujer muy fuerte, la princesa guerrera de los elfos – la voz de mi hijo Elladan se hizo presente, estaba sentado junto a Elrohir, ambos habían sido informados del regreso de Arien e informados de su participación en una guerra en ese mundo extraño al que fue llevada, vi sus expresiones de dolor al decirles el sufrimiento y la tortura que tuvo que tolerar.

-Ha regresado y eso es lo que importa, ya no dejare que nadie la lastime – exclamo Elrohir, le di una suave mirada, tenía razón no dejaría que ya nadie la lastimara.

* * *

Días se habían convertido en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, desde el día Hermione despertó en Rivendell. Durante ese tiempo ella había aprendido a hablar y escribir en elfico que llevo a su descubrimiento de la música elfica, que parecía calmar su corazón. También comenzó a tomar lecciones con su nueva familia y se convirtió en un experto arquero y un espadachín sin comparación, sorprendiendo a muchos que hubiese logrado vencer a los elfos más experimentados en combate con apenas unos cuantos días de preparación, poseía un talento natural para la lucha.

Hermione habia quedado impresionada con la belleza de Rivendell, era sencillamente asombrosa. Elladan y Elrohir, simplemente la adoraban, eran muy sobreprotectores y celosos con su hermana menor, ella misma no parecía darse cuenta de su propia belleza que superaba incluso a la de Arwen que era considerada la más hermosa de las criaturas, hasta entonces. Sus hermanos gemelos siempre mandaban miradas mordaces a los hombres (elfos) que se atrevían a mandar miradas un poco libidinosas en su dirección.

Su padre habia contactado a Gandalf, que como Istari podría ayudar a su hija con su magia. Gandalf habia quedado sorprendido por sus demostraciones, ya que la magia de Arien y la de los Istari en ese mundo era distinta, Gandalf se parecía un poco a Dumbledore y eso hizo que entrase en confianza con el viejo hechicero rápidamente convirtiéndose en buenos amigos.

Un mes después de que ella había estado en Rivendell, Arien se encontró por primera vez con un hobbit con el nombre de Bilbo Bolsón. Ella a menudo estaba con él, sentada escuchando sus historias de aventuras que Gandalf le había hecho emprender. Ella gustaba mucho de hablar con el viejo hobbit y disfrutaba de su burbujeante personalidad.

* * *

Lord Elrond estaba de pie en el balcón de su habitación viendo como Arien luchaba a continuación con su hermana Arwen. Pensó en lo lejos que había llegado desde que vino aquí y le hizo sonreír.

Ella todavía no lo había llamado padre pero sabía que con el tiempo lo haría.

Volvió a pensar en una conversación que tuvo con Galadriel la primera noche después Arien despertara.

**Flashback**

**Elrond estaba de pie en el pabellón cerca de su habitación justo después de que hubo dicho buenas noches a Arien. Sintió una presencia a su lado y se volvió a encontrar Galadriel de pie junto a él – Lady Galadriel, ¿cómo está esta noche?**

**-Estoy bien, Lord Elrond. Veo que mi nieta Arien ha logrado encontrar el camino de regreso.**

**-Lo ha hecho, Lady Galadriel. Ella ha mostrado interés en el aprendizaje de nuestros caminos y también aprender a luchar con arco y espada, es la mejor espadachín que mis ojos han visto, ha dominado la técnica en tan solo unos días. Ella está reacia por comenzar una nueva vida, creo que aun el recuerdo de ese mundo ronda en su mente, sin embargo ha regresado y por eso me alegro. Sin embargo, no te he visto en la cena ¿Estas bien? – Lord Elrond se volvió a mirar por encima de Galadriel, la preocupación se mostraba en sus ojos. **

**-Todavía no es hora de que me encuentre, Lord Elrond. Me manifestaré a Arien pronto. El tiempo vendrá, debe salir de la protección de Rivendell y descubrirse a sí misma en un viaje que será para evitar que la oscuridad invada la Tierra Media. Hay más en ella de lo que parece a simple vista – Galadriel sonrió suavemente Elrond antes de dedicarse a mirar la luna. **

**-Ella será una luz en tiempos oscuros. Ella ha de ser la esperanza de muchos. Veo amor en su destino, ella habrá de enamorarse, lo veo, lo siento – le envió una alegre mirada**

**-Lady Galadriel, ¿qué tan pronto esta amenaza de la que hablas ha de venir? – Elrond miró a Galadriel, su expresión habia cambiado, la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos. **

**-No puedo decirlo, Lord Elrond. ¿Quién realmente sabe lo que le depara el futuro? – Galadriel miró a Elrond encontrando su mirada con la de ella. **

**Ella se detuvo y lo miró – Volveré a Lothlórien por la mañana. No te preocupes por verme fuera, Lord Elrond. Me habré ido antes de que el sol comience a salir. Que duermas bien.**

Anteriormente, tuvo una visión y vio que el ejército de Mordor se alzaría una vez más. Los orcos estaban siendo llamados de vuelta y vio a un gran ojo abarcado por llamas. El Ojo de Sauron. Él presentía que este día finalmente llegaría. Él lo sabía después de esa primera guerra con Sauron. Cuando Isildur no destruyó el anillo por sacudirlo la codicia, sabía entonces que la oscuridad estaba lejos de ser verdaderamente derrotada. Él no quería que Arien fuese a combatir este mal, pero él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que ella oyera que su hogar, su familia se vería amenazado por este mal, ella lucharía. Él también sabía que tendría que dejarla ir, y no por su voluntad de proteger todo lo que ama y las palabras de Galadriel pero porque él también la vio peleando y esa resiliencia que en sus ojos brillaba. El también ayudará en cualquier forma que pueda

Observó cómo Arien utilizo un giro complicado de su muñeca que causó que la espada de Arwen volara fuera de su mano, nombrando a Arien la vencedora. Ellas levantaron la vista y lo vieron. Sonrió cuando Arien lo saludó con la mano antes de entregar nuevamente espada a Arwen. Se fueron a prepararse para la cena y Elrond volvió a bajar para cenar el mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Arien y Arwen estaban fuera practicando equitación. Era un hermoso día claro y decidieron correr hacia el río. Arwen galopo velozmente dejando a Arien atrás. Instando a su caballo al galope, Arien se inclinó y hablando con fluidez elfico dijo:

_-¡Corre, Elbereth, corre más rápido!_ – Elbereth, su caballo, alargó el paso ganando velocidad y fácilmente alcanzo a Arwen.

Era una batalla codo a codo mientras corrían a través de los árboles y saltaban sobre troncos caídos. Una vez que el río estaba a la vista, lucharon por la delantera, pero llegaron al empate una vez que llegaron a la orilla.

Riendo Arien dejo a Elbereth junto al caballo de Arwen – Eso fue divertido.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tal si les damos un descanso y salimos para el almuerzo? – dijo señalando sus agotados caballos que reposaban tranquilamente a la orilla del rio. Arwen se río suavemente y desmontó su caballo.

-¡Suena bien! – Arien desmontó y se acercó a las rocas en las que Arwen estaba sentada y se sentó junto a ella. Compartieron un pequeño almuerzo y luego decidieron hacer un combate rápido.

Arwen y Arien giraban uno alrededor del otro sus espadas al chocar desprendían pequeñas chispas ya que la espada de Arwen fue forjada por los elfos, pero Arien utilizaba la espada de Gryffindor que fue forjada por gobblins. Ellas lucharon hasta que Arwen fue atrapada con la guardia baja y Arien rápidamente la habia desarmado. Regresaron a las rocas y volvieron a sentarse.

-Arien, ¿Eres verdaderamente feliz aquí? – Arwen miro suavemente a su hermana pequeña, les habia hecho mucha falta durante tantos años.

-Lo soy, Arwen. Me encanta estar aquí y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para proteger mi hogar y mi familia – Arien abrazo suavemente a su hermana mayor durante un momento antes de separarse

-Estoy contenta, Arien ¿Lo has llamado Padre? – La expresión de Arien decayó, Arwen la abrazó con fuerza – No te preocupes, lo harás cuando te sientas capaz de hacerlo.

-Gracias Arwen, tal vez deberíamos… – pero antes de terminar su frase, cayó al suelo y vio:

**Sangre... un dolor abrasador. Criaturas oscuras que parecían dementores montaban caballos. A negros gritan en la noche profunda que hablaban en pura agonía. Estaba cayendo en las sombras. **

**Trancos dijo **– ¡**No caigas despierta, necesitas permanecer consciente! ¡Lucha Quédate despierto! Sam, Merry, Pippin!**

-¿Qué sucede Arien, que está mal? – Arwen la cogió de una mano y la ayudo a incorporarse suavemente

-Siento que algo maligno se acerca, vi unas criaturas oscuras con túnicas negras, atacaron a una criatura necesita ayuda, las sombras tratan de apoderarse de el – Arwen sabía que eran los Espectros del Anillo, y sólo podía significar que el Anillo Único había regresado – Debemos ir.

Arwen miró a su hermana y luego asintió con la cabeza. Su padre tenía razón cuando dijo que ella tiene un espíritu de lucha y protegería a los que ama de la manera que ella pudiese. Galoparon al otro lado del río, hasta que el sol se había puesto y el cielo se oscureció. Desenvainaron sus espadas y se arrastraron a lo largo de los árboles. Vieron una figura arrodillada, el hombre era desconocido para Arien pero Arwen parecía conocerlo muy bien. En silencio se arrastró detrás de él y Arwen deslizo su espada bajo su barbilla contra su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto? , ¿Un montaraz con la guardia baja? – Aragorn sonrió al oír la voz de Arwen y levantó la vista para ver a una doncella elfa de extraordinaria belleza, aún más bella que Arwen allí de pie mirándolo a él

-Arwen, necesito tu ayuda. Un joven hobbit ha sido herido por un Espectro del Anillo y está en extrema necesidad de la medicina élfica.

Arwen guardo sus espadas y se apresuraron a sus caballos y siguieron a Aragorn de vuelta al campamento donde dejó a los hobbits. Arwen y Arien se arrodillaron junto al hobbit herido y de inmediato miraron a su herida. Arien sintió que fue utilizada la magia negra y ubico su mano suavemente sobre la herida. Elrond le había enseñado cómo curar usando la energía y ella visualizó la luz que entraría al hobbit cuyo nombre, se enteró, que era Frodo. Arwen observaba Arien como los otros hobbits se reunieron alrededor con asombro, ya que nunca había visto antes Elfos. Arien levantó la mano y miró a Aragorn y Arwen.

-Cualquier clase de hoja con la que fue apuñalado se cargó con magia negra. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Tenemos que darnos prisa y llevarlo con nuestro padre, Arwen. Él será capaz de hacer más. No debemos mantenerlo aquí más tiempo los que los perseguían vienen hacia aquí, los siento.

-_Quédate aquí con los hobbits. Iré y enviare más caballos – _la voz del montaraz sonaba preocupada

-_Yo soy el jinete más rápido, Aragorn. Una vez que estamos más allá del río el poder de mi pueblo lo protegerá – _Aragorn quiso discutir, pero se detuvo cuando la voz de Arien sonó.

_-No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Puede que nosotros hayamos comprado algo de tiempo, pero incluso entonces no es mucho. Tengo mi magia y seré capaz de protegernos a los dos. Quédate aquí, Arwen y protege los otros tres._

Aragorn y Arwen asintieron y ayudaron a Frodo para arriba sobre el caballo de Arien después de que ella había montado en la silla.

-Sé fuerte, ten cuidado… Hermana _–_ El rostro de Aragorn reflejo sorpresa pero Arwen asintió y Arien corrió dentro y fuera de los árboles en el camino de regreso hacia Rivendell.

Nueve jinetes oscuros empezaron a rodearla, tenían similitudes a los dementores, sacó su varita y Hermione envió su Patronus sorprendiéndose al ver un fénix, la majestuosa ave inmortal de Dumbledore en lugar de su animosa nutria. El fénix rodeó a los Espectros del Anillo, ella sabía que no iba a retenerlos por mucho tiempo, pero que por lo menos le daría una oportunidad de alcanzar el río. Galopo rápidamente con los Espectros del Anillo persiguiéndola. Finalmente el ansiado rio apareció a la vista y los caballos alargaron sus zancadas mientras cruzaban el agua. Hermione se detuvo y observo cómo los Espectros del Anillo llegaron y se detuvieron en la orilla del agua.

-Danos al mediano, elfa – dijo uno con voz de ultratumba pero no se intimido en lo más mínimo

Sacando su espada Arien miró a los Espectros del Anillo _– _Si lo quieren, deben venir por él _– _ Los Nazgul chillaron y empezaron a cruzar el río.

De pronto el recuerdo de su convalecencia volvió ella y esa voz extraña resonó en su cabeza "Brillaras como la Luna y como ella dominaras las aguas, se tan hermosa como la Luna, pero tan fiera e indomable en batalla como el mar, como tu padre se te honrara con el don de la previsión"

-Como la luna dominare las aguas, espero que funcione – susurro, entonces levanto una de sus manos hacia el rio y la movió hacia los Nazgul que se aproximaban hacia ella con espadas desenvainadas.

Un rugido se escuchó, una gran ola de agua en forma de caballos vino a detener a los Espectros del Anillo, los Nazgul fueron arrastrados por el indómito torrente de agua. Arien giró su caballo y galopó de vuelta a casa, a Rivendell.

* * *

Elrond estaba preocupado. Habían pasado casi dos días desde que ambas Arwen y Arien fuesen a cabalgar. Se quedó mirando el camino para ver si regresaban pronto. Elladan y Elrohir se acercaron y se pusieron al lado de su padre mientras observaban la carretera.

-Ada, estoy seguro de que Arwen y Arien están muy bien y van a venir pronto a casa – le hablo su hijo Elladan tratando de calmarlo aunque el mismo no lo creyese demasiado.

De repente, oyeron golpes en el aparcamiento que se acercaban a la casa y los tres lo vieron. Elrond fue hasta ella seguido por Elladan y Elrohir. Elladan ayudó a bajar a Frodo del caballo y lo llevaron a la sala especificada por su padre. Elrond miró a Arien para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Estoy bien… Ada – se sorprendió al ser llamado asi, era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba de esa forma – Lo siento, solo necesitaba tiempo – el asintió y la abrazo fuertemente, luego la separo suavemente – El necesita ayuda. Sólo he podido darnos un poco de tiempo. Él fue apuñalado por un Espectro del Anillo. Me persiguieron hasta el rio. Arwen, quedó atrás con un nombre al que parecía conocer protegiendo a los otros hobbits que venían con Frodo. Ella debería estar llegando a casa pronto.

Golpes en el aparcamiento resonaron nuevamente, se giraron a ver a Arwen, Aragorn y tres pequeños hobbits maravillados por la belleza de Imladris.

Aliviado tanto él como su hija menor de ver a Arwen, se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación donde Frodo fue colocado y Elrond miró su herida – Él está bien, Arwen. Como es Frodo. Ella lo sano y lo trajo de nuevo a la luz. Él está descansando en esa habitación de allí – al instante, los tres hobbits despegaron a la habitación para ver a Frodo y estar cerca de él. Elrond volvió y llevó a Arien a su habitación y luego la depositó en la cama. Al salir miró a ambos Arwen y Aragorn – ¿Qué pasó?

- Arien y yo estábamos cabalgando, nos detuvimos en el río, almorzamos y luego entrenábamos un poco. Mientras nos preparábamos para volver ella se desmorono, creo que puede tener el don – Arwen miro a su padre, su semblante cambio tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos – Ella dijo que vio a los Nazgul y a una criatura que necesitaba ayuda. Nosotros tropezamos con Aragorn cuando buscaba una hierba para ayudar a frenar el veneno de la hoja de Morgul. Una vez que llegamos al campamento Arien le dio un poco de energía para ayudar a darnos tiempo, ella se ofreció a traer a Frodo, hasta Rivendell, los Espectros seguían sus pasos – Elrond asintió y miró a Aragorn.

-El anillo ha regresado y Frodo lo ha de llevar.

-No hay necesidad señor Elrond, estoy aquí pero traigo noticias graves – una conocida pero inesperada voz se hizo presente

Gandalf se acercó a ellos, se veía maltratado como si hubiese pasado por muchas cosas – Fui detenido en Isengard. Saruman nos ha traicionado y se ha unido a Sauron. Él ahora construye un vasto ejército dentro de las cavernas bajo Isengard. Logré escapar y vine directamente aquí. Le agradezco a Aragorn el cuidar de ellos. Señor Elrond, le sugiero que llame a un concilio para discutir lo que debemos hacer sobre el anillo. Creo que lo más importante es que debe ser destruido para detener verdaderamente a Sauron – Gandalf miró a Lord Elrond con una expresión seria en sus ojos azules.

-Voy a enviar los mensajes en estos momentos – Señor Elrond se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para escribir los mensajes para el consejo por venir y conocer a Rivendell. Arwen sonrió tanto a Aragorn y Gandalf.

-Vengan, vamos a buscar a los hobbits para que podamos mostrarles dónde dormir y para que también puedan descansar después de sus viajes.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, cualquier crítica es aceptada, es mi primer historia.**


	4. Consejos y primeros encuentros

**Nota de la autora:**

**Los diálogos en elfico o algún término relacionado irán en cursiva**

* * *

**Consejo y primeros encuentros**

* * *

Los siguientes días, Arien se sentaba junto al lecho de Frodo y continuaba dándole energía para ayudar a sanarlo más rápido. Sam, Pippin y Merry venían en forma constante, simplemente a verlo o a hablar con ella. Arien y los vivaces hobbits se habían hecho amigos rápidamente Merry y Pippin, simplemente la adoraban, a ella le recordaban a Fred y George, ella pareció entrar en confianza con ellos y les dijo que ella fue criada en un mundo diferente y que era una hechicera como Gandalf. Viendo la preocupación en sus rostros acerca de su compañero Hobbit, le habia traído una sonrisa a su rostro.

Unos días más tarde Frodo finalmente despertó y vio a Gandalf sentado al final de su cama. Sam llegó corriendo alegremente al ver a Frodo finalmente despierto.

-¿Dónde estoy Gandalf?

-Estás en la Casa de Elrond, Señor de Rivendell. Son las 10 de la mañana de octubre 24, si deseas saberlo. Debo decir Frodo, que nos diste un buen susto a todos.

-¿Qué sucedió, Gandalf? Sólo recuerdo haber visto dos hermosos seres de luz, despues todo lo que vi fue oscuridad.

-Te desvanecías a causa de la herida hecha por uno de los Nazgûl. Unas horas más y te habríamos perdido – Gandalf miró a Frodo tristemente por un momento y luego sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de Lord Elrond de pie en la puerta – Sin embargo, una de sus hijas te encontró a tiempo para que pudiese ser curado – Frodo miró hacia donde Gandalf estaba mirando y vio a un Señor Elfo de pie a la entrada de la habitación.

Elrond entró en la habitación y luego se puso de pie detrás de Gandalf y sonrió a Frodo – Bienvenido a Rivendell Frodo Bolsón. Estoy contento de verte mejor, en vez de una palidez mortal como cuando mi hija entró contigo.

-Gracias por su ayuda, señor – Frodo le devolvió la sonrisa al Señor Elfo.

-En realidad Frodo, fue mi hija, Arien quien te salvo.

-¡Oh! Pero igualmente les doy las gracias, señor.

-Eres bienvenido, Frodo. Dejaremos que te vistas así podrás venir a almorzar con nosotros. Mañana, habrá una reunión de Consejo para decidir el destino del anillo que llevas. Deseo que estés presente allí – Elrond miró a Sam y sonrió antes de mirar a Frodo de nuevo – sólo tú, Frodo.

-Sí, señor – El cuarto se vació para dejar a Frodo vestirse con la ayuda de Sam.

* * *

Arien estaba sentada con Bilbo escuchando otra de sus historias cuando oyó la risa de Merry y unas emocionadas voces. Vio a Pippin entre ellos, sonrió al ver los cuatro Hobbits reunidos. Frodo vio a Bilbo y corrió a saludarlo.

-¡Frodo, hijo mío es tan bueno verte bien de nuevo! Vamos, vamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial – Bilbo y Frodo se acercaron a Arien quien sonrió en señal de bienvenida hacia Frodo – Ella, Frodo, es Arien Ehiztari, la Estrella de la Mañana. Es la hija menor de Lord Elrond.

-Me siento muy honrado de conocerla, Arien – Frodo iba a hacer una reverencia ante Arien pero se detuvo cuando ella puso suavemente su delicada mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-No es necesario – ella le dio una cálida sonrisa –Estoy contenta de verte recuperado. Tus amigos casi nunca dejaron tu lado y estaban muy preocupados. Tienes amigos increíbles que te adoran – Ella sonrió a Sam, Merry y Pippin, luego se volvió hacia Frodo.

-Gracias por haberme salvado

-No es necesario darlas, Frodo eres bienvenido. Ven, creo que es la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Sí! – Pippin y Merry tomaron cada una de sus manos y haciéndola reír y a los otros tres hobbits sonreír.

* * *

-Quería hablar contigo y Aragorn así que aquí estoy – se rió entre dientes al ver a los tres hobbits esconder un jarrón roto detrás de la mesa.

-Oh Peregrin Tuk! – Él suspiró con resignación. Arien sonrió al ver la cara roja del hobbit.

-Pippin por eso te adoro – exclamo una divertida Arien que solo logro acentuar el rubor del pequeño hobbit – Entonces, ¿dónde está Aragorn? – Preguntó.

-Él estará aquí pronto – dijo Gandalf misteriosamente, y cuando terminó el montaraz caminó con confianza a la habitación, deteniéndose para mirar a Lord Elrond, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia él y caminar a sentarse al lado de Hermione.

- Arien. Gandalf – Él asintió con la cabeza hacia cada uno de ellos.

–Buenas, Aragorn – Ella respondió con diversión. Aragorn ya estaba poniendo la comida en su plato cuando vio a Hermione mantener sonriéndole.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó.

-Entonces, ¿cómo esta Arwen? – Ella preguntó descaradamente.

-Bruja vidente – Murmuró mientras tomaba un bocado de su carne.

Arien se echó a reír – Gracias, me esfuerzo.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Arien caminaba con Gandalf hablándole de todo lo que habia aprendido. Se situaron en un pasillo que daba al patio que daba al camino. Ella calló cuando se dio cuenta de que varios jinetes se aproximaban. Observo como cuatro hombres desmontaron y miraron a su alrededor maravillándose por la belleza de Rivendell. Uno en particular, miró hacia donde estaban Gandalf y Arien mirándola con asombro.

Ella siempre habia sido bonita, pero ahora que el hechizo de apariencia fue levantado, su belleza no tenía comparación, su belleza era inigualable, su hermana Arwen fue considerada la más hermosa de las criaturas hasta su regreso. Llevaba un vestido color vino con acabados dorados. Una diadema de plata descansaba sobre su cabeza tenía acabados de hojas y flores, mejoraba su cabello y sus ojos parecían brillar. Normalmente Arwen recogería su cabello hacia atrás, de alguna manera, pero ese día lo dejó libre por lo que sólo el círculo adornó su cabello dorado y lo mantuvo fuera de su cara.

La mirada del hombre la estaba comenzando a hacerla sentir incomoda. Desvió la mirada a los otros hombres, y los halló también mirándola. Arien inconscientemente se acercó a Gandalf, que hizo que el mago la mirase inquisitivamente. El levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que los hombres la miraban. Gandalf volvió su mirada hacia el corredor y sonrió.

-Arien, mira hacia atrás por el pasillo, hay unos pocos que vienen que creo que te harán sonreír.

-¿Ah? – Arien volvió su azul mirada y vio a sus hermanos gemelos acercarse. Ella dejó la entrada y se dirigió al corredor para saludar a sus hermanos, ambos fueron sorprendidos con un abrazo.

-Hermanita, te ves hermosa. Me alegro de verte sonriendo con tanta alegría – Él vio que ella parecía aún más hermosa de lo que lo hizo la última vez que la había visto.

-¿Ya lo has llamado padre? – Elladan y Elrohir preguntaron al unisono

-Sí, solo… supongo que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarme, fue un gran cambio saber que viví toda mi vida en una mentira – Sus hermanos intercambiaron una preocupada mirada, sabían que ella tenía razón – pero ahora tengo a Ada, Arwen y mis guapos hermanos –Arien les dijo en un tono más alegre y les dio una encantadora sonrisa que les derritió el corazón. Se rieron entre dientes. Ella sintió que alguien la miraba y se volvió para ver al hombre de antes aún estaba mirándola. Se tensó ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Elrohir notó el cambió en su actitud y vio que un hombre la miraba descaradamente. Noto que llevaba un árbol blanco en sus muñequeras, el símbolo de Gondor. A Elrohir no le gustaba la forma en que el hombre miraba a su hermanita y entrecerró los ojos mientras se movía más cerca de ella con Elladan acompañando sus acciones.

Uno de los otros hombres notó a los gemelos mirando a su compañero y noto que su compañero miraba descaradamente a la joven que parecía incomoda. Decidió ayudar a aliviar la tensión, caminó hasta el otro hombre.

-Señor Boromir, ¿iremos dentro? – Boromir miró a la persona que lo llamaba y eso permitió a Arien, Elladan y Elrohir relajarse y se moverse del área.

Al ver que tenía la atención de Boromir bajó la voz – Boromir, ¿por qué veías tan descaradamente a la joven? ¿No viste que estaba incómoda? ¿Te das cuenta de las miradas que estabas recibiendo de los dos elfos que estaban de pie junto a ella?, yo apostaría que ella es la hija de Lord Elrond. ¿Qué pensaría si el viese esto? Ten cuidado, Boromir.

-Kulich, ¿alguna vez habias visto a una doncella tan hermosa? No podía dejar de mirarla. Pero, por supuesto, los elfos tendría su fantasía sobre un hombre. Ademas, ella no puede ser hija del Señor Elfo, su cabello es rubio y hasta donde yo sé todos sus hijos tienen el cabello negro. Tal vez fue fomentado aquí – Kulich cerró los ojos frustrado.

-Sólo ten cuidado de no insultar a nadie aquí, Boromir – Kulich se dio la vuelta y se fue dentro de la casa de Elrond, dejando a Boromir solo.

Por el camino se acercaban cuatro elfos en caballos blancos. La delegación que venía en representación del Bosque Negro dirigido por el mismísimo príncipe, Legolas.

* * *

Arien estaba sentada en la biblioteca a la mañana siguiente cuando Arwen vino en su búsqueda – Arien, debes vestirte.

-¿Por qué, Arwen?

-Ada quiere que asistas al Consejo. ¡Ahora vamos! – Arwen se acercó y tomó la mano de su hermana menor, arrastrándola con ella a la habitación. Cuando terminaron, Arien estaba vestida con un vestido color blanco con bordados de plata. Su cabellera dorada fue retirada con clips de oro, en su cuello descansaba Ehiztari, el colgante de la Estrella de la Mañana. Ambas salieron de la habitación, en el camino se encontraron con su padre.

-Se ven hermosas hijas, como siempre – les sonrió – Arien, no sé cómo sean las cosas en ese mundo donde creciste pero aquí los hombres tienen prejuicios con las mujeres, pido tu paciencia.

-Tratare Ada, pero si algún cerdo machista menciona que mi género es una debilidad no me controlare.

A su llegada, Arwen se inclinó hacia el Consejo luego salió. Elrond le tendió una mano hacia su hija menor que se acercó a él.

Los miembros del consejo reflejaron sorpresa en sus rostros, incluso los enanos que era sabido su enemistad hacia los elfos, nunca habían visto sus ojos una criatura tan hermosa.

Los elfos del bosque negro tampoco quedaron exentos de esta reacción, pero al ver el colgante en el cuello de esa hermosísima criatura lo entendieron, la Estrella de la Mañana realmente habia regresado. Incluso el príncipe quedo maravillado con la extraordinaria belleza de esa criatura, ahora considerada la más hermosa sobre la Tierra.

Se inclinó ante el Consejo y luego se sentó en una silla en medio de Elladan y Elrohir. Sus hermanos tomaron cada una de sus manos y la sostuvieron para ayudar a dar su apoyo con todos los hombres extraños alrededor de ella. Se relajó y sonrió a sus hermanos y su padre.

-¡Una mujer asiste al Consejo! ¡Esto no puede ser serio! ¡Este no es un asunto para una mujer! – Un hombre sentado cerca de Boromir exclamó.

-Mi hija tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí. Usted no tiene nada que decir a quien permito asistir al Consejo, Sir Sirion – Señor Elrond le gritó.

Sir Sirion se recostó en su silla mirando al suelo.

La delicada mano de su hija se posó en su antebrazo – Ada, déjalo estoy acostumbrada a cerdos machistas y al orgullo ridículo de los hombres – sus hermanos a su lado se rieron entre dientes, la misma reacción tuvieron los elfos del Bosque Negro.

-Con el debido respeto, mi Señor. Pero, ¿cómo ella tiene derecho a estar aquí? Sin duda, esto será demasiado para ella. Discutiendo estos tiempos oscuros.

-Ella ha visto y vivido más de lo que puedas imaginar, Sir Kulich.

-¿Cómo es eso? Ella no es más que una mujer. Las mujeres no saben nada de la guerra y la tortura. Sí, algunas pueden saber cómo manejar un arma, pero ninguna ha visto la batalla – Boromir miró a Arien sus ojos azules ya no parecían un cielo tranquilo, ahora reflejaban un mar en tempestad

-Le haría bien no hablar de algo que no sabe, señor – Arien habló haciendo que todos los ojos se volvieran hacia a ella. Estaba demasiado enojada. Sabía que en este mundo pensaban que las mujeres eran el género débil, pero ella no era una indefensa criatura.

-¿Estás diciendo que has visto la batalla? – Boromir rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una risa irónica salió de sus labios, se levantó y se dirigió hacia los hombres – Aunque yo nací en este mundo, he vivido la mayoría de mi vida en un mundo diferente, he peleado durante 7 años de guerra, he visto cosas que ni siquiera en la más horrible de sus pesadillas estaría. Un desgraciado me torturo y me grabo esto en el brazo – en ese instante ella levanto la manga de su vestido para mostrarles la cicatriz que Bellatrix le hizo, su hermosa piel blanca era mancillada por esa palabra "sangre sucia" ellos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos – fue hecha para que cada vez que la viese recordara el dolor, hecha con una daga maldita, jamás sanara. Nadie aquí sabe el dolor que puede infligir una palabra – se volvió hacia Boromir – lo que para mí son sueños para ti son pesadillas ¡Como te atreves a decir que no se de guerra!

-Arien, cálmate – suspiro y volvió a su silla, todos la miraban sorprendidos ¿Cómo una criatura tan hermosa pasaría por tanto dolor?

-Lo siento padre, pero dije que me contraloría siempre y cuando un cerdo machista no mencionaría que mi género es una debilidad o mi experiencia en guerra – su padre asintió, ella se lo habia dicho, suspiro y comenzó:

-Extraños de tierras lejanas... amigos de antaño. Han sido convocados aquí para responder a la amenaza de Mordor. La Tierra Media se encuentra al borde de su destrucción. Nadie podrá escapar de ella. Se unirán... o serán destruidos. Cada raza estará atada a este destino... ésta perdición. Pon el anillo al frente Frodo – Elrond terminó su discurso de bienvenida y Frodo se adelantó colocando el anillo en el zócalo de piedra.

-Así que es cierto – Boromir susurró emocionado.

-¡El Anillo de Sauron! ¡El anillo de poder! – Arien se volvió a mirar a quien habia hablado. Un elfo rubio muy guapo miraba el anillo con disgusto, levanto su mirada encontrandose con la de ella, se miraron durante un momento antes que ella separase su azul mirada avergonzada con sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

-El destino del hombre – Uno de los enanos escupió.

De pronto Boromir se puso de pie – Es un regalo... un regalo para los enemigos de Mordor! ¿Por qué no usar el anillo? Durante mucho tiempo mi padre, el Senescal de Gondor, ha peleado contra las fuerzas de Mordor... por la sangre de nuestra gente sus tierras están a salvo. Denle a Gondor el arma del enemigo... ¡Usémoslo contra él!

-No pueden usarlo. Ninguno de nosotros puede. El anillo solo responde a Sauron... No tiene ningún otro maestro – Aragorn habló claramente

-¿Y qué sabe un montaraz sobre esto? – Boromir alzó las cejas, mientras miraba a Aragorn.

-Este no es un montaraz ordinario. Él es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Le debes tu lealtad – dijo el hermoso elfo rubio.

-Aragorn? Este es el heredero de Isildur? – Boromir preguntó con incredulidad, mirando a Aragorn que suspiró en voz baja, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Y el heredero del trono de Gondor – continuó el bello elfo.

-_Siéntate, Legolas…_ – Aragorn le dijo en la lengua de los Elfos. _Legolas_ ese es su nombre se dijo mentalmente Hermione.

- Boromir se burló y mirado a Aragorn – Gondor no tiene rey. Gondor no necesita ningún rey

-Aragorn tiene razón... no podemos usarla –Arien dijo de pronto por lo que la atención de todos se centró su persona.

-Sólo tenemos una opción... el anillo debe ser destruido – Elrond anuncio, Arien le envió una mirada de agradecimiento. Se sentía incómoda bajo la mirada de la gente.

Se hizo el silencio en el consejo hasta que uno de los enanos se puso de pie.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? – Uno de los Enanos se levantó, agarró su hacha, luego se acercó al anillo, azotando su hacha con todas sus fuerzas. El hacha se rompió y envío los fragmentos de su hoja a los más cercanos del Anillo. El enano cayo atrás y Arien rápidamente saco su varita que se escondía en la manga de su vestido y levantó un escudo para proteger a aquellos cerca de ella a causa de fragmentos del hacha, algunos la miraron con sorpresa, era una bruja, un Istari.

Gandalf se puso de pie rápidamente y habló con una voz profunda que envió escalofríos a través de varias de las personas en el Consejo – Krimpatul Ash nazg durbatulûk, ceniza nazg gimbatul, ceniza nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi.

-¡Nunca nadie se ha atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras, por no hablar de la Lengua oscura en Imladris, Gandalf el Gris! – Lord Elrond estaba furioso y un movimiento brusco le hizo mirar lejos sólo para ver a su hija Arien casi colapsar, pero fue capturado por Aragorn. Elrond se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su suave mejilla, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y su piel estaba fría. La tomo entre sus brazos, la llevo hacia su silla, se arrodillo ante ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas

-_Tus manos están frías – _declaro su padre mientras veía sus ojos azules idénticos a los suyos_,_ la preocupación se sentía en su voz, todos los asistentes al consejo los miraban, sus hermanos a su lado tambien la veían con preocupación, los demas confundidos por el suceso. Arien noto la mirada de preocupación de Legolas sobre ella.

-Estoy bien Ada. No estoy segura si fue la maldad del Anillo o la maldad de las palabras pronunciadas por Gandalf o ambas combinadas – Ella le sonrío débilmente para tratar de aliviar su preocupación. Elrohir, a su lado tomo una de sus manos manteniéndola cerca de él de una manera protectora. Gandalf miró con una mirada de preocupación luego se volvió a Elrond.

-Mis disculpas, mi señor – Elrond inclinó la cabeza a Gandalf luego se levantó y se volvió hacia el enano.

-El anillo no puede ser destruido, Gimli hijo de Gloin, por ningún medio que los presentes posean. El anillo fue forjado en el Monte del Destino... sólo ahí puede ser destruido. Deben entrar en Mordor, y arrojarlo de nuevo al fuego insondable donde fue creado. Alguien aquí va a hacerlo – los ojos de Elrond descansaron en cada miembro buscando un voluntario para la peligrosa tarea.

-Uno no simplemente entra en Mordor. Sus puertas están custodiadas por algo más oscuro que orcos. Hay maldad que no duerme y el gran ojo siempre vigila. Es una tierra estéril, acribillado por el fuego, las cenizas y el polvo... el aire que se respira es venenoso. Ni con diez mil hombres puede usted hacer esto. Es una locura – dijo Boromir en silencio.

-Se supone que eres un hombre experimentado en guerra, dígame Sir Boromir el arrogante no ha oído el término "sigilo" – Arien dijo con voz burlona causando que sus hermanos soltaran tremendas risotadas, aliviándoles la preocupación que sentían por ella. Frodo se reía entre dientes, su padre negaba con la cabeza. Boromir iba a discutir cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Has oído lo que Lord Elrond ha dicho? ¡El anillo debe ser destruido! – dijo el guapo elfo rubio, Legolas. Ella le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento e intercambiaron una corta mirada, sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo.

Gimli gruño, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Legolas – ¿Y supongo que piensas que tú debes hacerlo? – Legolas lo fulmino con la mirada, Gimli seguía mandándole miradas rencorosas.

-Y si no ¿qué? ¿Qué sucederá cuando Sauron recupere lo que es suyo? – Boromir gritó mientras Gimli se puso en pie.

-¡Prefiero morir antes de ver el anillo en las manos de un Elfo! – Todos los elfos y los enanos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a discutir – ¡nunca confíes en un Elfo! – Gimli rugió.

Gandalf también se puso en pie y alzó la voz – ¿No entienden? ¡Mientras discutimos entre nosotros, el poder de Sauron crece! Nadie escapara de él. Todo sera destruido, sus casas quemadas y sus familias destruidas – La lucha sobrevino, uno gritaba al otro con sólo Arien, Elrond, Aragorn y Frodo aún sentados.

Mientras todo el mundo discutía. Frodo se quedó mirando el anillo y de repente se puso de pie – ¡Yo lo llevare! – Nadie más que Arien lo oyó, pero repitió sus palabras más fuerte – Yo lo llevaré – El silencio cayó sobre el Consejo, una vez más, Arien miraba a Frodo con ojos tristes – Yo llevaré el Anillo a Mordor. Aunque… no sé el camino.

Gandalf se acercó a él y sonrió suavemente – Yo te ayudaré a soportar esta carga, Frodo Bolsón. Durante el tiempo que sea tu deber hacerlo.

Aragorn se puso de pie, se acercó a Frodo y se arrodilló delante de él en una rodilla – Si con mi vida o muerte puedo protegerte, lo haré. Tienes mi espada.

Legolas fue a su asiento agarró sus flechas y arco entonces se paró frente a Frodo, Gandalf y Aragorn – Y tienes mi arco – A continuación, tomó su lugar al lado de Gandalf tal como Gimli hablo.

-¡Y mi hacha! – Legolas miró a Gimli, luego miró hacia el cielo con molestia, sabiendo que iba a tener que viajar con el Enano.

Boromir se acercó lentamente a la reunión del grupo con los ojos en Frodo – Llevas el destino de todos nosotros, pequeño. Si esto es voluntad del Consejo, entonces Gondor verá que se haga.

-HEY! – Sam de repente apareció de detrás de un arbusto y se precipitó hacia el lado de Frodo – El señor Frodo no va a ninguna parte sin mí.

-No, creo que imposible separarlos incluso cuando uno es convocado a un concilio secreto y el otro no – Lord Elrond miró a los dos hobbits con diversión. Vio a Arien mirar el grupo deseosa. Elrond suspiró y puso una mano en su hombro lo que la hizo mirarlo. Él iba a hablar cuando otro grito salió de detrás de él. Elrond se dio la vuelta para ver los otros dos hobbits correr hacia el lado de Frodo.

-¡Oí! ¡Estamos llegando demasiado! Tendrán que enviarnos a casa atados en un saco para detenernos.

-De todos modos, necesitan a alguien con inteligencia en este tipo de... misión... misión... cosa – Pippin se mantuvo de pie al lado de Merry. Merry lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

Sacudiendo la cabeza a los Hobbits, Elrond le devolvió la mirada a Arien y la miró a sus ojos azules. Él sabía que debía dejarla ir, pero él deseaba no hacerlo. Arien se levantó y luego se acercó al grupo.

-Yo también voy a ayudarte en esta misión, Frodo. Tienes mi conocimiento y habilidades, así como mi magia.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Este no es un viaje para una mujer! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! – Boromir miró a Elrond en estado de shock que estaba permitiendo que haga esto.

Le habia prometido a su padre que trataría de controlarse pero el estúpido sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, rápidamente saco su varita de su manga y grito:

-¡_Expelliarmus! –_ en ese momento Boromir salió volando por el aire aterrizando con un ruido sordo en el piso, todos la veían con los ojos abiertos. Boromir se levantó del suelo y la veía con ojos temerosos.

-¿Q-que eres? – pregunto torpemente

-Una bruja o Istari, como quieras llamarle – dijo como si nada – No me subestimes, Lord Boromir, o lo más probable es que te encuentres clavado en el suelo con mi espada entre las piernas. ¿Soy clara? – Arien se puso delante de Boromir, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus palabras habían conmocionado a todo el mundo, podían sentir su magia brotando de ella con ira. Boromir inclinó la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo que iba a celebrar su amenaza si continuaba.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arien se acercó y se puso al lado de Aragorn que colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente.

Elrond miró Arien con orgullo luego miró al resto del grupo – Diez compañeros. Así sea. Será la comunidad del anillo.

-¡Bien! ¿A dónde vamos? – Pippin sonó con entusiasmo haciendo al grupo reír, Merry y Frodo lo miraban con exasperación

-¡Pippin! ¿Te he dicho hoy que te adoro? – sonó divertida la voz de Arien provocando que el pequeño hobbit se sonrojara furiosamente, ella tan solo volvió a reír.

* * *

Una vez más la sala del comedor y la armoniosa música interpretada por los elfos logro relajarla. Arien noto que una gran arpa era tocada maravillosamente por una doncella elfa. Cerca había otra doncella que tocaba una gran flauta muy bien. Y un elfo tocaba un instrumento musical que nunca había visto. Pero la mezcla de todos los instrumentos creaba armoniosas melodías y armonías.

-Que tranquilo es aquí, Señora Arien.

Una suave voz la saco de sus cavilaciones. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Frodo Bolsón. Sonrió al hobbit. Se sintió aliviada al ver a Frodo mucho más saludable.

-Tienes razón, Frodo. Por favor, solo Arien. Rivendell es realmente cómodo. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan tranquila como aquí – dijo Hermione en lugar de cría.

Frodo se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego dijo – En el consejo dijiste que peleaste en una guerra antes de venir a la Tierra Media.

Arien sonrió con complicidad – Sí, antes de entrar en la Tierra Media, estaba viviendo en una guerra.

El Hobbit se veía interesado – ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Vivir en un ambiente tan caótico? No me puedo imaginar una joven como usted experimentando algo tan duro como una guerra.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, se quedó mirando la llama de la antorcha en el centro de la sala – Ciertamente no es divertido. Tener que cuidar mi espalda todo el tiempo, mirar con recelo a mí alrededor y nunca dormir en paz. Acampar en el bosque, en una colina, a la orilla del río, lejos de las multitudes. Muchas veces teníamos problemas para encontrar comida y tener hambre durante mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Fui un estúpido – dijo el hobbit, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Frodo?

-Soy tan estúpido. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Llevar el anillo a Mordor. Yo nunca he tenido una espada o un arco. Durante este tiempo, acabo de escuchar una increíble historia de Bilbo, me hizo imaginar que yo soy el que hizo la aventura, quiero una aventura, tal vez eso es lo que me hace tan…, pero yo…

La voz de Frodo fue atrapada en su garganta, con expresión torturada. Arien miró a su alrededor, agradecido de que nadie los viera demasiado. Su corazón estaba herido al ver triste al hobbit.

-Frodo, escúchame. No eres un hobbit débil, eres fuerte. Tienes humildad y coraje pero ellos no son infinitos. Eres el elegido para llevar a cabo esta noble tarea. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, entonces nadie lo hará, y de todos modos no estás solo. Yo iré contigo asi como Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y Boromir. No vamos a dejarte solo en esta tarea – dijo Arien intentando entretener al pequeño hobbit.

Frodo miró y sonrió, la tristeza en su rostro se desvaneció lentamente – ¿En serio?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. El viento de otoño soplaba frió desde las Montañas Nubladas. Al mirar a se dio cuenta que Frodo se frotaba sus manos, Arien finalmente tomo su mano derecha. Frodo la miraba confundido por sus acciones, por lo que Arien soltó una risita. Unos segundos más tarde una pequeña esfera de cristal que contenía una llama azul apareció en su mano. Los ojos de Frodo se ampliaron, se le veía muy sorprendido.

La sonrisa de Frodo se amplió, sus ojos brillaban con asombro – Se siente muy cálido. Gracias, Arien.

Arien se sobresaltó por una voz familiar.

-Temo que aún no nos hemos presentado, mi Señora – ella se volteó para ver a Legolas de pie delante de ella

-Me temo que no. Soy Arien Ehiztari – ella le envió una suave sonrisa en su dirección

-Soy Legolas Greeleaf, Príncipe del Bosque Negro – el hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y el levanto una ceja en pregunta – Oh, lo siento no me rio de ti, es solo que me sorprende las formalidades de los elfos. Quizás sepas que yo no me crie en este mundo, todo esto es extraño para mí.

-Los elfos han lamentado la perdida de la Estrella de la Mañana durante 800 años, hasta donde tengo conocimiento tu padre emprendió tu búsqueda por toda la Tierra Media, nunca pudieron encontrarte, ahora que estas aquí sabemos que estabas en un mundo diferente.

-Sí, _Ada _me lo dijo. Arwen siempre dice que cuando alguien mencionaba mi nombre Ada se sentía triste, creo que al no ver brillar a Ehiztari en el cielo revivía su dolor – en ese momento llevo una mano a su pecho donde el colgante de la Estrella de la Mañana brillaba, sus mismos ojos parecían brillar como una estrella, luego volvió su mirada hacia el Príncipe elfo.

-Lo entiendo, es… – pero no pudo terminar su frase porque una conocida voz llamaba

-Arien, Príncipe Legolas, la cena esta lista. Lamento la interrupción – su hermana Arwen sonaba avergonzada por interrumpir su dialogo con Legolas.

-No te preocupes, hermana. Podemos seguir hablando en otra ocasión, me disculpo – luego se alejó hacia la mesa. Durante toda la cena, ambos se enviaban miradas ocultas solo una persona logro notarlas.

* * *

Era de noche en Rivendell, Arien se encerró en su habitación después de la cena. No podía esperar a terminar todo su ritual de animago esa noche.

El mismo ritual que llevaba haciendo cada noche desde su llegada a Rivendell. Durante su estancia en Grimmuld Place consiguió información al respecto con Sirius y la ayuda de la profesora McGonagall. Al igual que ayer por la noche, la sensación de volar y la luz la envolvió. La diferencia es que la sensación era mucho más fuerte que ayer por la noche, su magia se movía mucho más rápido.

De repente sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba, el tamaño de cuerpo disminuía. Se sorprendió al notar que en lugar de su boca tenía un pico de color anaranjado claro, examino otras partes de su cuerpo y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de alas doradas. Batió enérgicamente sus nuevas alas e incluso se levantó de la silla, voló alrededor de toda su habitación.

¡Era un fénix! ¡Estaba volando! Realmente volaba

Con la explosión de felicidad en su pecho, batió sus alas y voló. Ella exclamó con alegría, pero en su lugar un melodioso canto de aves salió de su pico.

* * *

Rivendell estaba en paz esa noche. Las cascadas chapoteaban en las colinas y el viento sacudía las ramas de los árboles, como una melodía de arrullo. Pero en una de las torres del castillo, Lord Elrond se levantó y miró pensativo.

Elrond vio y experimento el horror de la guerra. En ese momento llevó miles de soldados para unirse al ejército de Númenor, lucharon juntos contra el mal de Mordor. Miles de vidas se perdieron, el derramamiento de sangre por el lado bueno de la victoria.

Y todo fue destruido solo por la lujuria y la sed de poder de la raza humana, como Isildur. Elrond sabía que esta guerra no había terminado. Su muerte parecía inútil y sin sentido porque Sauron no murió realmente. Y esta vez la guerra se repetirá de nuevo.

El otro problema es su hija, Arwen. Él amaba a sus hijas más que a nada. Arwen y Arien le recordaban a la mujer que más amo, Celebrían. Arwen se parecía mucho a Celebrían, excepto por el cabello. Mientras Celebrían tenía el cabello rubio dorado, Arwen heredo el cabello oscuro. Pero Arien era quizás una réplica exacta de ella. Cada vez que Arwen miraba con amor a Aragorn se encogía su corazón. No queria perder a Arwen. Él amaba a su hija. Como padre, quería verla feliz, pero ella no quiere romperlo. Él tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro como Lady Galadriel, aunque no tan preciso. Cada vez que veía Arwen, el siempre vislumbraba un futuro que le mostraba la muerte de su hija. Y ser testigo de la muerte un de sus hija es el peor sueño de Elrond.

Durante el consejo y la cena se percató de las miradas robadas entre su hija Arien y Legolas, Príncipe del Bosque Negro, recordó las palabras de Galadriel "**ella habrá de enamorarse, lo veo, lo siento"** una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Ya se conocieron espero les guste**

**Espero sus reviews**


	5. El comienzo del viaje

**Nota de la autora:**

**Los diálogos en elfico o algún término relacionado irán en cursiva**

* * *

**El comienzo del viaje**

* * *

El grupo estaba empacando para estar listo para el viaje. Arwen estaba en la habitación de Arien ayudándola. Arien estaba vestida con pantalones gris claro que fueron metidos en botas marrones. Llevaba una túnica que era una combinación del color gris y azul. Pero debajo de su túnica, llevaba una camisa de Mithril que le dio su padre, el no queria que le sucediese nada malo. Arwen coloco una capa gris oscuro alrededor de su hermana menor y maniobró la larga hendidura en la parte posterior alrededor de la aljaba para que no obstaculizara cuando necesitara sus flechas, y luego ató el arco de Arien a su espalda. Alrededor de su cintura, Arien ató un cinturón de cuero marrón oscuro que sostenía sus dagas y la espada de Gryffindor, ella insistía en usarla, era una de las pocas cosas que les recordaban a sus amigos.

Arien miró por la ventana divisando un cielo oscuro y suspiró. Tenía que ir en esta búsqueda, protegería a su familia y su hogar. Estaba decidida a asegurarse de que de que el anillo fuera destruido de una vez por todas, no dejaría que sus amigos, su familia pasaran por el horror de la guerra, esa crueldad cruda que presencio en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Arwen envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermana pequeña desde atrás y suspiró – Realmente me gustaría que no fueras, Arien. Es muy peligroso me preocupare mucho sin saber si estas a salvo o no – Arien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermana mayor y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Arwen, no te preocupes. Estaré a salvo. Estarán Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli para ayudarme. Ademas, Gandalf estará allí. Sabes de mi competencia con una espada y con el arco, estaré bien. No confió en Boromir todavía y dudo que alguna vez lo hare. El anillo será destruido y volveré a casa a salvo – Arien miró a su hermana con ganas de acabar con la preocupación que brillaba en sus ojos azules, ojos idénticos a los suyos.

Arwen la miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Lo sé, Arien, pero no me parece justo, viniste de un mundo cruel donde peleaste en una guerra, te recuperamos despues de un largo tiempo de incertidumbre sobre tu paradero, cada vez que alguien mencionaba tu nombre _Ada_ se tornaba triste, todos estaremos preocupados por ti mientras estés en esta travesía. Mi hermana pequeña, yo no quiero recuperarte solo para perderte.

-Estaré en casa antes de lo que piensas – Arien levantó su mano y limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas de Arwen mientras estas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. Vamos a vernos nuevamente, por favor sonríe – Arwen sonrió suavemente a su hermana pequeña y esta la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, Arien.

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho, Arwen. Vamos, es hora de irnos – Arien tomo su bolso de cuentas que tanto la habia ayudado en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes junto a Harry y Ron. También puso en su bolso aljabas adicionales repletas de flechas y puñales en caso de emergencia. Cogió su varita y lo colocó en la bolsa que había hecho especialmente para ella en su cinturón. Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la entrada principal para reunirse con el resto de la Comunidad, donde tambien se hallaban sus hermanos y su padre.

Una vez que Arwen y Arien llegaron. Elladan y Elrohir le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Elladan besó su dorada cabellera, en la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras que Elrohir besó su frente– Ten cuidado, Arien Ehiztari, hermanita. Regresa a casa a salvo.

-Lo prometo, Elrohir. Por favor, trata de no preocuparte demasiado. Estaré bien. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco – Arien sonrió y besó en ambas mejillas a sus hermanos – Los quiero tanto, ademas ¿Qué haría yo sin mis celosos hermanos mayores? – eso logro aliviar ligeramente la preocupación de sus hermanos que soltaron risitas entre dientes.

-Y te amamos, y acerca de los celos de hermanos es con justa razón, tenemos una hermana tan hermosa como la Luna – Elladan puso una mano en la suave mejilla de Arien, que habia enrojecido con el comentario y sonrió.

-Tenemos un regalo para ti. Esperamos que no tengas que utilizarlo a menudo – Elrohir le tendió un nuevo arco hecho de madera clara similar al gris que parecía brillar como si estuviese hecho de plata, estaba intrincadamente tallada con una vid, iba desde los extremos hacia el centro, donde había una imagen de una luna creciente, estaba rodeado por un diseño que parecía representar la luz de la luna. Los tallados eran dorados que sobresalían de la madera. Elladan le entrego una aljaba que contenía flechas con diseños similares a su arco, con plumas blancas. Arien sonrió a sus hermanos y recordó la voz **"Brillaras como la Luna"**. Rápidamente desató el arco de su espalda y Elrohir ayudó a amarrar la correa de su nueva aljaba y arco en su lugar. Después coloco el arco en su bolso de cuentas, rodeo a sus hermanos gemelos con sus brazos – Gracias, mis queridos hermanos. Espero que no los tenga que utilizar a menudo en esta búsqueda.

Arien volvió a besar cada una de sus mejillas antes de volverse hacia su padre. Lord Elrond envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella abrazándola. La separo lentamente y la miró en silencio, mirándola a los ojos ella le dijo todo – Voy a estar bien, _Ada_. Esta es mi casa y quiero protegerla y a todos los que están en ella. No estaré sola, volveré a casa a salvo.

-Lo sé mi hija amada. He previsto que debes ir. Naciste en este mundo y fuiste llevada a un mundo diferente, tienes el conocimiento de ambos mundos, eres lo mejor de ambos. Tu sangre es la de un elfo, en lo profundo de ti existe magia. Sigue tu corazón y confía en tus instintos, sin duda – Lord Elrond levantó la capucha de su capa y la puso sobre su cabeza ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro – No dejes que los hombres vean tu rostro.

- _Ada_, prestare atención a tus sabias palabras y las mantendré en mi corazón – Arien abrazó a su padre fuertemente y lo besó en la mejilla – Te quiero, Ada, y te veré pronto – Arien volteo y bajó los escalones sacando su varita mientras se dirigía hacia donde yacía el pony. Colocó un encantamiento de peso pluma en todo el equipaje para evitar que el pony se sienta tan cargado.

Lord Elrond veía su hija menor con el equipaje y luego llamó tanto a Aragorn y Legolas – Yo sé que has prometido proteger a Frodo, pero por favor, protege a mi luz. Ella sera luz cuando todas las otras luces se hayan extinto, ella ha sido bendita por la Luna, ella es la luz de la Luna en la Tierra. Ayúdala cuando lo necesite y por favor a protégela.

-Yo la protegeré con mi vida, Lord Elrond.

-Lord Elrond. Me asegurare que ella este segura y que ningún peligro la toque durante nuestro viaje.

Un profundo gruñido cercano indico a los tres que Gimli los había estado escuchando y estaba de acuerdo en que él también la protegería.

-Pero tengo que preguntar, Lord Elrond. ¿Cómo es que ella fue llevada a un reino completamente diferente?

-Quizá los Valar la han elegido para que ella creciera en otro reino para que adquiriera el conocimiento de ambos mundos, aunque no les puedo decir con certeza. Todo lo que puede decir es que cualesquiera que sean las razones, ella estaba destinada a estar aquí y es para luchar en esta guerra – Lord Elrond miró a los dos Aragorn y Legolas antes de mirar a Arien que saludaba a Frodo y se despedía de Bilbo.

-Lo entiendo, Señor Elrond. Tenga la seguridad de que Legolas y yo la protegeremos.

-Yo personalmente me quedare a su lado en todo momento. Si se me permite, señor Elrond – Legolas miraba a Elrond que miraba a Arien y de nuevo a Legolas, asintió con permiso.

-Creo que sería un acierto ya que ella es la única mujer en la Comunidad. Te lo agradezco, no me preocuparé tanto sabiendo que ustedes dos están allí para protegerla. Que tu viaje sea rápido y seguro. Espero con todo mi corazón que usted también tendrá éxito en la destrucción de este mal – Aragorn se inclinó en señal de respeto y fue a hablar con Arwen dejando a Lord Elrond y Legolas solos.

-Mi Señor, no estoy seguro si lo ha notado pero Lord Boromir de Gondor puede ser un problema. No sólo mostró interés en el anillo, también me he percatado durante mi estancia aquí que ha mirado descaradamente a Arien.

-Me he dado cuenta de eso, ademas mis hijos Elladan y Elrohir me informaron que el primer día que llego aquí la miraba descaradamente cuando charlaba con ellos, así como yo también he notado que Arien se tensa y se vuelve incómoda cuando lo hace. Evita y asegúrate que ella nunca este sola con él – Legolas asintió y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo haré, Señor Elrond.

Elrond sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Legolas antes de mirar al cielo – Ha llegado el momento.

Al escuchar las palabras de Lord Elrond, el resto de la Comunidad se acercó a él. Él sonrió y les dio su bendición para que su búsqueda fuese segura y rápida. Los diez compañeros se volvieron y empezaron a salir pero Elrond llamó la atención de Boromir y realizo un gesto para que se acercara a él.

-¿Si, Mi Señor?

Boromir se inclinó y miró al Señor Elfo.

-Te lo advierto ahora. Arien es paciente pero es peligrosa si se le provoca. No la subestimes debido a su condición de mujer. Ella es más poderosa de lo que piensas. Además... – Los ojos de Lord Elrond se estrecharon en señal de advertencia, mostrando a Boromir el guerrero mortal que el Señor Elfo podía llegar a ser – No sé qué interés tengas en Arien pero te lo diré ahora, no intentes nada con ella o tratar de hacerle daño de alguna manera. Si lo haces yo me ocupare de ti, tambien sus hermanos y varios otros, incluyendo a mi hija mayor, Arwen.

Boromir trago saliva con nerviosismo ante la mirada mortal dentro de los ojos del Señor Elfo y se inclinó – Sí, Señor Elrond. Entiendo y presto atención a sus palabras. Me disculpo si he ofendido a su hija de alguna manera.

Lord Elrond miró a Boromir en silencio por un momento y luego asintió. No se fiaba de Boromir, pero él sabía que Legolas lo vería como un halcón, ademas estaría Aragorn. Boromir volteo y corrió a ponerse al día con el resto del grupo que estaba cruzando el puente en el camino a la carretera. Lord Elrond estaba allí y vio con sus hijos y su hija mayor a su lado hasta que ya no pudieron ver la Comunidad. Uno por uno, se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a entrar en la Casa de Elrond con oraciones en silencio por la seguridad del grupo.

* * *

Durante el viaje, Arien caminaba junto a Sam que lideraba el pony, Bill. De repente, unas fuertes manos agarraron sus caderas y se encontró sentada en la parte superior de Bill. Ella entrecerró los ojos a Aragorn y Legolas que ahora caminaban a cada lado de ella.

-¿No les dije que podía seguir el ritmo muy bien? Yo no necesito montar el caballo. Ya lleva mucho – Saltó sólo para ser capturada y colocada de nuevo en el caballo.

-Aragorn! Espera… – ella entrecerró sus ojos a él y lo comprendió - ¡Fue Ada! Él les dijo que me cuidaran. Sabía que lo haría ¡puedo cuidarme sola! – ella volvió a saltar del caballo esta vez logro escabullirse de los brazos de Aragorn.

-Sé lo que dijiste, Arien. Sólo sé que se puede conducir a menos forzada de otro modo – Arien fulminó con la mirada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y luego camino hacia delante.

La comunidad viajó así durante el resto del día. Cuando estaban montando el campamento Legolas se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Mi Señora… Arien – Legolas rápidamente se corrigió a sí mismo al ver su mirada y luego continuó. – Va a dormir conmigo cuando nos detengamos a descansar – Sus ojos, se estrecharon mientras miraba a Legolas que levantó rápidamente sus manos y comenzó a explicar – No me refiero a irrespetarte, Ehiztari. Tu padre y yo pensamos que era prudente para que no te ocurriese nada mientras duermes. Y no te preocupes, voy a crear un divisor si eso ayuda a aliviar tus preocupaciones al respecto – Legolas miró por encima del hombro de Arien y vio a Boromir observándolos. Aragorn se dio cuenta y se acercó a Boromir pidiéndole ayuda para recoger leña para el fuego. Los dos hombres se fueron y Legolas le devolvió la mirada a Arien y noto que también se volteaba para mirarlo.

-Es debido a Boromir, ¿no?

-Sí

Arien suspiró y miró sus manos apoyadas en su regazo con derrota – Esta bien, Legolas. Simplemente no deseaba ser un inconveniente.

-Arien, no es ningún problema para mí. Ten la seguridad. – Arien lo miró, sus ojos azul eléctrico encerraron su mirada azul claro. Se puso de pie rápidamente y bajó la cabeza en un silencio gracias antes de caminar. Cuando vio que Boromir y Aragorn regresaron sacó su varita y se acercó al borde de su campamento. Rodeó toda la frontera mientras realizaba movimientos de varita intrincados y murmurando suavemente los encantamientos de los hechizos, creando una barrera a su alrededor. Cuando terminó, se volvió y se dio cuenta de la mirada a todos, pero Gandalf le dijo.

- Um, Arien? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Me estaba poniendo una barrera a nuestro alrededor para que no seamos espiados o atacados durante la noche.

-¿Cómo es posible? No veo nada diferente – Boromir miró alrededor del campamento tratando de ver algo que le mostrara alguna señal de la barrera de la Arien hablaba.

-Somos invisibles para los que están fuera de la barrera. El enemigo puede caminar hasta el borde mismo de la barrera y él no verá nada, ni oirá nada. Si alguien o algo entran dentro cinco pies de mi barrera lo sentirán, ninguno de nosotros tiene que hacer vigilancia, todos podemos dormir y recuperar fuerzas para salir mañana.

Luego camino y se sentó frente a la leña, susurrando un _incendio_, sobresaltando a Gimli que se encontraba cerca, ella solo se rio entre dientes por su actitud y él se fue a hablar con Aragorn murmurando algo acerca de los elfos.

-¿Arien? – ella volteo para encontrarse a Pippin con Merry a su lado.

-¿Si Pippin? – adoraba a Merry y a Pippin ellos le recordaban a Fred y George, al menos los tenía a ellos que la hacían reír con sus travesuras y glotonería.

-Podrías contarnos una historia de ese mundo donde creciste – le pregunto Merry un tanto ansioso, se sentía curioso por saber algo de ese extraño reino.

-¿Una historia, asi como un cuento? – el asintió – Bueno déjame pensar ¡Ah! Lo tengo. Este es el cuento de los Tres Hermanos, pueden venir a escuchar, Frodo – Sam y Frodo se acercaron a ella sentándose junto a Merry y Pippin

"**Habia una vez tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino sinuoso y solitario, al atardecer. De pronto los hermanos llegaron a un rio demasiado traicionero para cruzarlo, pero siendo diestros en el arte de la magia solo sacaron sus varitas para conjurar un puente. Sin embargo antes de cruzar una figura encapuchada bloqueo su camino"**

-¿Quién era Arien? – pregunto visiblemente impaciente Sam que escuchaba con fervor el relato los demas tambien escuchaban desde lo lejos.

-A eso voy Sam y no me interrumpan es mejor si se los cuento de corrido – estaba divertida por su impaciencia, al parecer todos los hobbit tenían esa fresca, jovial y burbujeante personalidad.

"…**Sin embargo antes de cruzar una figura encapuchada bloqueo su camino… era la muerte, y se sintió defraudada por que los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el rio, pero la muerte era astuta, fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia y les dijo que se habían ganado un premio por ser lo bastante listos para evitarla.**

**El mayor, pidió una varita más poderosa que cualquiera que existiera y la muerte se la fabrico de un árbol de sauco que estaba cerca. El segundo hermano decidió que queria humillar a la muerte aun mas… pidió el poder de regresar a seres amados desde la tumba, asi que la muerte tomo una piedra del rio y se la entrego. Finalmente la muerte giro hacia el tercer hermano, un hombre humilde… el pidió algo que le permitiera irse de ese lugar evitando que la muerte lo siguiera… la muerte de mala gana le dio su propio manto de invisibilidad. **

**El primer hermano viajo a un poblado distante y con la varita de sauco en la mano, mato a un mago con él que una vez habia peleado, ebrio con el poder que le habia dado la varita presumió ser invencible… pero esa misma noche otro mago le robo la varita… y le corto el cuello de lado a lado y la muerte reclamo al primer hermano. **

**Mientras el segundo hermano fue a su hogar donde tomo la piedra y la giro tres veces en su mano… para su deleite la mujer con la que habia querido casarse antes de su repentina muerte apareció frente a él… pero pronto se volvió triste y fría, pues ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales… llevado a la locura por su tristeza el segundo hermano se quitó la vida para estar con ella… y la muerte se llevó al segundo hermano.**

**Al tercer hermano la muerte lo busco por muchos años, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo, solo cuando llego a una edad muy avanzada el hermano más joven se quitó el manto de invisibilidad y se lo dio a su hijo, recibió a la muerte como una vieja amiga y se fue con ella con gusto, dejando esta vida como iguales."**

-Esas son las reliquias de la muerte – dijo tomando su varita, susurrando un _flagrate _– la varita de sauco, la varita más poderosa jamás creada – dibujo una línea recta en el aire, sorprendiendo a todos – la piedra de la resurrección – dibujo un circulo alrededor de la parte baja de la línea anteriormente dibujada – y el manto de invisibilidad – dibujo un triángulo que abarcaba todo sus anteriores trazos – juntos crean a un amo de la muerte – habiendo dicho estos los trazos de fuego se evaporaron en el aire.

-¿Existen esas reliquias? ¿Arien? – Merry estaba impaciente, quería saber si existían en realidad esos objetos

-Por supuesto que no Merry, es solo una historia – Sam le respondió – ¿verdad, mi señora?

Ella se rio entre dientes –A veces Sam, las historias tienen algo de cierto – tomo su bolso de cuentas que se aferraba a su cintura, lo abrió y metió su brazo derecho en su totalidad en su interior sobresaltando una vez más a la comunidad, ella notando esta reacción y se apresuró a explicar – hechizo indetectable de extensión – siguió en su búsqueda hasta que encontró ese definitivamente conocido articulo y suspiro – esto mis pequeños hobbits… es la capa de invisibilidad – la saco del interior de la bolsa y se la tendió hacia ellos para que la viesen.

-¿esas reliquias de las que hablas de verdad existen? Es increíble ¿de verdad te vuelve invisible? ¿Existen las otras dos? ¿Las haz visto? ¿Cómo son? – inicio su lluvia de preguntas Pippin, ella parpadeo varias veces antes de echarse a reír

Ella solo se levantó de donde yacía sentada tomando la capa se la puso encima, desapareciendo de la vista de todos y sobresaltándolos nuevamente, ellos solo abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Se quitó nuevamente el manto apareciendo nuevamente a la vista y volvió a su lugar donde se apresuró a guardar la capa – contestando a tus preguntas Pippin, como ya viste si, si te vuelve invisible. La varita de sauco y la piedra de la resurrección si existen, la historia es algo fantástico pero los artículos si existen.

-Es genial, ese mundo de magia donde creciste – agrego Frodo

Luego del relato se acercó la cena que fue preparada por Sam. Harry y Ron ¿Qué pasaría con la batalla? ¿Acaso Voldemort habia sido derrotado? Esperaba que sí, Harry habia sufrido demasiado, perder a sus seres queridos a manos de ese psicópata era un destino demasiado cruel para alguien tan valiente y noble como Harry, habían vivido tanto juntos tantas cosas tantas buenas como malas, no definitivamente no se arrepentía de su sacrificio él era su mejor amigo, era como su hermano jamás se arrepentiría.

Ahora ella tenía a su padre, a Elladan y Elrohir, y Arwen su hermana mayor, ella esperaba que las cosas resultaran entre Aragorn y Arwen, solo queria verla feliz. Durante las tardes que pasaba en la biblioteca de Rivendell queriendo conocer más sobre su nuevo hogar y en uno de los tantos libros que se encontró leyó acerca de Beren y Luthien, el colgante de la Estrella de la Tarde fue dado por Luthien a Beren como un símbolo de su amor, asi como sabía que Arwen se lo dio a Aragorn como prueba que ella renunciaría a la inmortalidad de su pueblo – ella inconscientemente acaricio el colgante de la Estrella de la Mañana que colgaba en su cuello – perdería a su hermana, pero sería una lenta y dolorosa tortura separarla de Aragorn, podía verlo cada vez en los ojos de su hermana al verla mirarlo con amor. Luego de que hubiesen terminado se prepararon para dormir.

Ella caminó hacia la tienda de campaña que Legolas le había dicho que fuese y al pasar al lado de Boromir en voz baja le susurro – Te dije que no me subestimaras, ¿no Boromir? – Arien sonrió y siguió caminando para entrar en la tienda. Ella se acostó en su camastro y usando su capa, se cubrió y cayó en un profundo sueño. Legolas entró en la tienda y se acostó a su lado mirándola dormir por unos pocos minutos antes de que él también se uniera al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Su viaje a través de los diferentes parajes era decente y a pesar de los constantes intentos de Aragorn y Legolas de hacerla montar el pony ella no daría su brazo a torcer, no era una flor frágil que necesitaba protección. Cada noche Arien dormía dentro de la tienda de Legolas. Hasta ahora, no habían sido atacados. Se detuvieron en un lugar rocoso para descansar y cocinar algo para cenar. Gandalf se sentó en una de las muchas rocas y miró hacia el cielo delante de ellos.

– Tenemos que seguir este curso, al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas durante cuarenta días. Si tenemos suerte, el Paso de Rohan permanecerá aún abierto para nosotros. Luego, desde allí, nuestro camino gira hacia el este hacia Mordor – Los demás comenzaron a moverse en torno a la instalación del campamento. Arien ayudó a Legolas a levantar su tienda de campaña. Por fin dejó de tratar de evitar que ella lo ayudara cuando una noche finalmente Arien se habia cansado, lo habia petrificado con su varita y armado la tienda ella misma, tenía dos manos ademas ella tambien queria ayudar. Boromir estaba con Merry y Pippin a un lado del campamento y empezó a entrenarlos como lo hacía cada noche. Sam comenzó a cocinar una vez que el fuego fue encendido Aragorn se sentó junto a Frodo que observaba a sus dos amigos practicar con Boromir.

Gimli se acercó a Gandalf – Si alguien pidiera mi opinión, que por cierto nadie lo hace, yo diría que estamos tomando el camino más largo. Podríamos ir a través de las Minas de Moria. Mi primo Balin nos recibiría como reyes.

Gandalf miró a Gimli, la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza – No Gimli, no tomaría el camino a través de Moria a menos que no tuviera otra opción.

Arien oyó la pesadez en la voz de Gandalf, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo lo preocupaba. Una repentina risa atrajo a su atención y ella se rió a mientras observaba a Merry y Pippin derribar a Boromir. Legolas capturo su atención cuando lo vio subirse a una roca y mirar hacia el cielo. Arien miraba tratando de ver lo que había llamado la atención de Legolas entonces vio algo similar a una nube en la distancia. El único problema y se mueve rápidamente hacia ellos en contra del viento.

-¿Qué es eso?

Gimli alzó la vista y miró a Arien – No es nada, sólo un jirón de nube.

-No lo creo, Gimli –Arien se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Legolas. Mientras observaba, se dio cuenta de que una bandada de pájaros similares a los cuervos se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellos.

-¡Crebain de las Tierras Oscuras! – Legolas gritó al darse cuenta de lo que se dirigía hacia ellos. Arien miró Legolas. Aragorn gritó para que todos escondieran las cosas. Legolas rápidamente envolvió su brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura y saltó de la roca, ella solo tomo rápidamente su varita lanzando un encantamiento desilusionador hacia su tienda para que no fuese vista por las aves. Cayeron en los arbustos, Arien habia caído sobre Legolas una mano de ella descansaba sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, sus rostros se hallaban a solo centímetros y ella podía sentir su nariz rozarse con la de él, ademas el no parecía percatarse de su comprometedora posición el solo veía las aves. De repente, el sonido de numerosas graznidos y el aleteo de las alas tronaron a su alrededor como los pájaros volaron sobre su campamento. Arien contuvo el aliento rezando para que todo el mundo estuviese oculto. Cuando él se percató de la posición en la que estaban se sonrojo furiosamente, sus narices se rozaban y sus labios estaban muy cerca solo necesitaba moverse un poco para consumar el beso. Se hizo el silencio, diciéndoles que las aves se habían ido. Arien se soltó de Legolas que mantenía firmemente apretado uno de sus brazos en su cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia fuera. Todos miraron a Gandalf y él miró hacia las montañas cubiertas de nieve y después de nuevo a la Comunidad.

-Los espías de Saruman. El paso del sur está siendo vigilado.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Ahora, tenemos que tomar el paso de Caradhras – El grupo volteo y miró a las montañas blancas cargadas de nieve. Arien tocó su varita, girándolo mientras miraba a los cuatro Hobbits sabiendo que iban a congelarse más rápido que cualquiera de los otros.

* * *

Ellos subían las empinadas laderas de las montañas nevadas cuando Frodo cayó repentinamente y comenzó a caer por la pendiente. Aragorn lo detuvo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Frodo se percató que el anillo único no se hallaba alrededor de su cuello. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente como Boromir se inclinó y recogió la cadena de plata que sostenía el Anillo Único, contemplándolo con anhelo.

-Es extraño el destino de tal manera que debemos sufrir tanto miedo y duda sobre una pequeña cosa como este anillo. Una cosa tan pequeñita... – Boromir empezó a acercar su mano libre para apoderarse del anillo pero la voz de Arien lo detuvo.

-Devuelve el anillo a Frodo, Boromir – Los otros miraron Arien mientras ella inadvertidamente tomaba su varita dentro de su capa.

Boromir miró de nuevo al anillo, luego miró a Frodo y se dirigió hacia él. Extendió el Anillo a Frodo que solo lo tomo. – Como quieras, Mi Señora. No hay problema – Aragorn se relajó y libero la empuñadura de su espada cuando Boromir se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Cuando Boromir, fue golpeado en la cara por una bola de nieve. Levantó la vista y miró a Arien sólo para encontrar sus manos levantadas en un gesto rendición y Pippin en el suelo riendo. Boromir sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes sabiendo que fue el pequeño hobbit y no Arien quien lanzo la bola de nieve.

Continuaron por la montaña hasta que caminaron a lo largo de los acantilados escarpados. Una tormenta empezó a soplar con un viento que calaba los huesos. Arien busco rápidamente en su bolso y sacó tres viales de vidrio y su varita. Señalando con su varita en cada uno de los frascos, susurró un encantamiento para encender una llama dentro de los frascos. Se puso de pie y le dio una a Gimli, Boromir y Aragorn. El calor irradiado por las llamas ayudó a mantener a todos caliente mientras la tormenta se intensificó.

A Arien le parecía extraño el no hundirse en la nieve al igual que los otros lo hicieron a excepción de Legolas, cuando su sangre elfica habia despertado las habilidades de su pueblo igualmente lo habían hecho. Era una de las pocas cosas de las que se habia percatado como no sentir frio o hundirse en la nieve que la diferenciaba de los demas a excepción de Legolas. Mientras caminaba junto al grupo detrás de Legolas, le pareció oír una voz en el viento.

-¿Legolas? ¿Oyes algo, como un aullido en el viento?

Legolas se adelantó corriendo y se detuvo a escuchar. Efectivamente, oyó lo que sonaba como una voz cantando – ¡Hay una voz maligna en el aire!

-Es Saruman! – De repente, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y rocas cayeron. Arien saco su varita realizando un encantamiento para que las rocas no los aplastasen logrando desviarlas hacia el acantilado.

-¡Está tratando de derribar la montaña! Gandalf! ¡Debemos regresar!

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que tratar de seguir adelante! – Gandalf levantó sus brazos gritando en voz alta que resonó en las montañas – _Caradhas Losto, sedo, hodo, nuitho i 'Ruith!_

La siniestra voz se intensifico y un rayo cayó repentinamente provocando que una avalancha amenazara con caerles encima. Legolas alejo a Gandalf del acantilado. Una vez más los otros observaban como la nieve caería sobre ellos pero se detuvo a tan solo unos metros de ellos. Arien como un impulso primario habia levantado las manos, se sorprendió ella misma por su hazaña… magia sin varita, sabía por instinto que la nieve había dejado de caer y bajó los brazos. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y luego se miró las manos. Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a los otros ella podía sentir sus miradas.

-Mi señora, ¿Qué…?

-Magia –Arien miró a Gandalf quien asintió con la cabeza con comprensión y luego miró a los demás – Hay que bajar la montaña, Gandalf.

-¡Avanzar hacia el Paso de Rohan! ¡Luego tomaremos el camino al oeste de mi ciudad!

-¡No Boromir! ¡El Paso de Rohan nos llevara demasiado cerca de Isengard.

-Si no podemos pasar por encima de la montaña debemos ir debajo de ella! – Gimli gritó por encima del viento – ¡Vayamos a través de las Minas de Moria!

Gandalf cerró los ojos y luego los abrió mirando a Frodo – Dejemos que el portador del anillo decida.

Frodo miró a todos y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Se dio cuenta de que Gandalf no queria entrar en las minas pero sabía que ir demasiado cerca de Isengard no sería prudente tampoco. La única opción que quedaba era ir a través de las minas. Miró a Gandalf en tono de disculpa y gritó con voz clara –Iremos a través de las minas.

-Que así sea, entonces – Arien noto el cambio en su voz. ¿Había algo en las Minas de Moria que causaba el miedo en la voz de Gandalf?

Pasaron el resto del día viajando por la montaña hacia una de las puertas de Moria.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**En este capitulo les tengo dos preguntas mis queridos lectores**

**1.- Boromir ¿vive o muere?... su vida esta en sus manos (risa malévola)**

**2.- ¿Agrego un lemon?**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
